Sleeping Wide Awake
by Northernstar99
Summary: Anastasia Gillbert. She had a nice sheltered life though she couldn't help, but feel as if something were missing. 17 year old Anastasia meets the blue-eyed vampire Damon Salvatore, things get complicated as her curiosity gets in the way. She doesn't realize how dangerous her life had been until she learned the truth behind all the lies. Do they know the secrets she has kept hidden
1. Prologue

**A/N: Wow 12 stories later and here is what I've got to show for it. Well, I really hope you guys like this new story that I've created…it will be fast forward next chapter because…well when you get to the end of this chapter/prologue then you'll know why it's going to be fast forward. I promise not to make it all weird or something like put my OC in EVERY situation that involves Elena just because they are sisters. They are not twins so yeah. My OC is older by like a year so it will be interesting to see if you guys like this story or not. The girl in the picture is my OC in case you were wondering or something.**

**Some of this story will be AU cause let's face it; there are some characters I'm going to keep in this story because I freaking love them so much. Alright folks, well here is the prologue. REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.**

* * *

"Elena, I'm warning you if I see that you and Matt are still together then I'm going to kick your ass," Anastasia warned with fake sternness.

Elena laughed and then frowned. A guilty expression plastered on her face. "I know, I know. You, Bonnie, mom are all right. I know I shouldn't string him along, but-"

Anastasia waved her finger at Elena, scolding her. "No! No buts or maybes or I didn't tell him because he was having a bad day or because he was too busy. You can't keep doing this to him…he needs to move on just like you." Elena nodded and Anastasia smiled brightly. "Okay, good then. Now go back to the bonfire, put a smile on that gloomy face, and pop open some cheap beer."

Elena smiled as shook her head and went in the direction of her friends. Anastasia smiled at her little sister. She knew they should be at home, but Elena wanted to "get away" for a while. Being the big sister that she was, she sighed and sneaked them. She also knew that Elena who is still a sophomore and she a junior shouldn't be drinking, but sometimes they needed a break. Anastasia wished that her friend Vicki Donavan, the druggie was here, but she claimed to have a hot date tonight. Anastasia laughed and knew that she was doing drugs and she hadn't blamed her for doing them because she had met her mother. End of story. She always wondered how Matt Donavan, Elena's boyfriend or soon-to-be ex-boyfriend turned out to be such a nice guy. Don't get her wrong she did love Matt like a little brother and that's why she didn't want to see him get hurt.

She was one of the popular who seemed to have everything that everyone else envied to have. Elena was known as Ana's little sister and soon Jer will be known as Elena's kid brother. She decided to become a cheerleader and then so did Elena. She was captain of the cheer squad, but had smarts and beauty just like Elena had. She loved her family more than anything in the world and she always felt happy when she was with them. She felt like something was missing though. That this wasn't enough…there just had to be more in the world then this damn town where nothing bad ever happens here.

Anastasia walked away from the loud laughter and music of the bonfire and to the empty road. She stopped as she saw a man there lying in the middle of the road. She knew that she should just back away slowly and go back to the bonfire, but her damn conscience was getting in the way. She suddenly cursed her parents for teaching her right from wrong and giving her compassion and curiosity. She turned around to look behind her and when she looked back the man was gone. She knitted her eyebrows in confusions then turned around.

She gasped a little as she saw him standing in front of her, his electric intense blue eyes staring at her chocolate brown ones. Her heart pounded frantically against her chest. Her instinct telling her to get the hell out of there and run for her dear life even though he was incredibly hot. He smiled warmly at her and put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She scoffed. "I-I wasn't scared."

"Oh, really? So what do you call the gasp that came out of your mouth? Scientific discovery?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's called…" she tried to look for the right word and he grinned at her. She shook her head. "Alright. Fine, you scared me a little. Happy?"

"Very," he said softly and he took out his hand and said, "I'm Damon."

She eyed his hand suspiciously. "Anastasia, germ-a-phobe." She crossed her arms over her chest.

He laughed lightly and nodded. "Of course, understandable. So was that Katherine I just saw you talking to?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The girl who you were talking to about her not stringing along someone."

"Oh, that's Elena, my little sister. Her name's not Katherine." Anastasia said.

"Oh, she just looks…I'm sorry, she just really reminds me of someone." He said looking for some reason disappointed.

"That sucks," she muttered.

"How so?"

She shrugged. "It would be kind of cruel to see someone who looks like someone you used to know then realize that it isn't that someone thus making it really suck because you become sad and disappointed."

"Duly noted," he replied.

"You know you shouldn't eavesdrop into someone's conversation. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?"

"She did, but she wasn't live long enough to see it through."

"That sucks double time."

"Yeah, indeed it does suck double time," he laughed, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"No offense, Damon, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but it is kind of creepy you're standing out here in the middle of nowhere."

"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."

"Damn, my secret is out." He knitted his eyebrows in confusion then she whispered, "I'm a serial killer, Damon. That's why I'm out here all alone; I'm waiting for some dumb foolish busty guy to come out here just so I could kill him."

He faked fear in his face. "No, no, no. It can't be…" He shook his head. "Please, I'm too young to die."

"Too late, you're already on my hit list. SO you better watch your back tonight when you're sleeping." She said, shaking her head.

They laughed and smiled at each other. She loved that he went along with her serial killer identity. Yeah, sometimes she could be a big sister, but she did have sense of humor that was not appreciated well enough, only by her little fourteen year old brother, Jeremy.

"You're sister a pain in the ass," he asked.

"You have no idea. Sometimes, she's the big sis and I'm the little sister." She smiled at the mention of her family. "Sometimes, I think how the hell are we even related?"

He genuinely laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I get that feeling a lot with my little brother. He's the brooding mysterious type."

"My sister is the peppy judgmental type. Maybe we should hook them up." She joked.

"They'd probably hit it off."

"Only a peck on the cheek, no feel, no passionate kiss." She said dramatically. "The horror that he kisses her on the lips!"

He chuckled. "If that happens then may god have mercy on the both of them!"

She laughed. "Damn, only if."

"That's the dream."

She nodded. "Hitting two birds with one stone."

"Nicely done." He praised, smirking. "You single?"

She opened her mouth then closed it a couple of times. She shook her head. "It's complicated."

He turned then sat on the ledge of the road. He patted the spot next to him and said, "Come on, tell me. I don't bite…at least not today."

She couldn't help, but smile at him. She shook her head and sat next to him. He was a lot closer than she had realized. She shifted a little nonchalantly and sighed loudly. "Well, where to begin…"

"From the beginning of course," he suggested brightly.

"Alright, well I'm in this constant fight with my guy because he wants me to be something I'm not and that's not who I am. He wants marriage, kids, college…I don't even know if I want any of those things."

His eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You're saying you don't have a thirst for knowledge?"

"I'm Eve in the garden who takes the apple from the forbidden tree because she wants more and needs to know more. I f I go to college and stay Mystic Falls, the town that life stands still then I wouldn't know the world. I need to know what it is like out there, I want adventure…is that bad."

He shook his head. "No, it's not, but that's not the reason why you're in this fight with your guy."

"Please, enlighten me, oh so wise one," she said.

He chuckled softly. "Hmm. You want what everyone wants, _Ana. _You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger."

His voice was soft and…and intoxicating making her a little dizzy. It was indeed consuming yet fulfilling for her. He gazed into her eyes with such truth and seriousness that it scared her a little. His eyes quickly glanced at her lips and she was thinking the same thing. She really wanted to kiss him, this mysterious stranger who seemed to have all the answers. She had never met anyone like him before…and she was loving every single moment of it.

"So, what do you want?" she asked softly, not taking their eyes off of each other.

He leaned in and their lips hovered over each other, her heart beating frantically against her chest yet again, but this time not in fear…she was nervous right now because of him. It was like she was under a spell or something that it completely frozen her entire body. She would be considered a cheater right now for about to let this complete handsome stranger kiss her. They were so close…yet so far that it was agonizing.

HONK! HONK!

Just like that the spell was broken, but yet still there. "That's my parents," she whispered softly.

He shook his head, eyes still closed as he let out a soft chuckle. "Of course it is."

She turned to look at the car coming from far away. When she looked back, he was invading her space though it didn't bother her, only excited her the way his blue eyes were so intense. "I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now I…I want you to forget that this happened. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." He cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing her cheekbone as he smiled softly at her. "Good night, Anastasia."

She blinked then looked around. _What?_ _Why am I…? _She whirled around as she heard a honk behind her. The confusion disappearing and she smiled as she saw her parents and sister in the car. She knew that Elena must've called them and she was suddenly grateful for that. She smiled warmly at them as they pulled up and asked, "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

She looked around and chuckled, a little embarrassed for some reason. "I-I don't know."

"Well, get inside the nice warm car or you'll catch a cold and have snot dripping down your nose again," her dad joked.

She laughed and opened the back seat door, she froze. She turned her head and had the feeling that someone was watching her. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she saw nothing.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" her mother asked, concerned.

Anastasia shook her head. "Nothing…I-I just thought that I saw something."

She shook her head again then went inside the car, oblivious to the blue-eyed vampire perched on a branch watching her from afar…hidden from them. He watched the car drive away and somehow Damon knew that he would never see her again.

* * *

"Wake up," Elena shook her sister frantically as she yelled at her, tears streaking down her face.

Anastasia was lying in the hospital bed with a tube in her mouth with IV's and cords attached to her. Elena wanted to tear them all off in hopes that she would wake up. Her parents were dead and she wouldn't let her big sister die as well. They kept on telling her that she was practically dead and that machines were the only thing keeping her alive. Elena wouldn't lose her too. Her and Jeremy had already lost half of their family and they couldn't lose their sister as well. Jeremy was on the other side of the bed, gripping her sister's pale hand.

Her lip quivered. "Please, I need you." She begged. "Mom and Dad are gone and it can't be only Jer and I. We still need our big sister."

They both waited for something, a little twitch or something, but her sister was still and steady. Her chest slowly going up and down, up and down, up and down. It was driving Elena insane…what good were doctors for of they couldn't help her sister. They said that the water of the lake went into her sister's brain and blood. They told her that they didn't know how unsanitary that the water had been, but that it infected her sister's blood stream and brain nerves like they froze it or something. She heard one of the residents say that her sister was a medical mystery. Elena was about to yell at them when Jeremy's hand shot out and grip it.

He shook his head and the tears dried up on his face. "No. Don't."

Elena nodded and sat back down. He held her hand as he held onto Anastasia's as well. They seemed to stare at their pale sister for a while…sometimes by themselves or with Aunt Jenna. One day though…they both looked at each other, the hope of her waking up fading away and then they let go of their hands and then their sisters. They decided to keep her here hoping that she would awake once again.

They followed Aunt Jenna out of the hospital, forcing themselves not to look back.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I know it is sad, but it gets better next chapter. I really almost cried while writing the last scene…it was just really sad for me to write and I had to take a second to keep writing. Well like I said, next chapter will be a fast forward. It's going to speed up to where Elena knows about vampires already. So it will be interesting to see how you guys react to it. Expect the unexpected…that is all I will tell ya folks. I REALLY hoped you guys liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. Until next time…**


	2. Waking Up

**Alright well here is the next installment you guys. Here's to hoping you all like this chapter. Ending on season 1: episode: Under Control and then going into Miss Mystic Falls...kind of...**

**REVIEW. FOLLOW FAVORITE.**

* * *

"Elena, I'm so sorry," Stefan pleaded.

"You should've saved her instead of me," she said in a quiet voice. Tears were blurring her vision. "She is my sister and she had so much to live for. Please, you said vampire blood can heal people. Give some to my sister and she'll be okay."

He shook his head. "That's not how it works, Elena. The only possible way that she could come out of her coma is if I give her my blood then kill her. I'm not going to turn her into a monster, not when I saved her."

"You didn't save her, Stefan!" Elena exploded. "She's not even alive! They say that it's a miracle that she's still alive! They said that she should've died after a month in her coma state since the infection in her brain and blood was increasing from the bacteria of the lake. Stefan, please…we have to try. My Uncle John wants me to turn of the machine giving her life! They want me to kill my sister!"

She sobbed and Stefan embraced her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, stuffing her head into his chest. "I know I shouldn't bring her into a world full of witches and vampires, but I-I…"

"You need your big sister," he finished. He sighed in frustration, shaking his head. "I'll try, but chances are it won't work because it's an infection."

"What won't work?" Jeremy said from behind.

Elena pulled away from him and wiped her tears. She smiled at then chuckled, "We have a way to bring her back."

Jeremy tried not to smile, but then as he thought about it he started to frown. "We're already tried magic and nothing came out of it. I think it was the magic increasing the infection inside of Annie."

"We are going to give her vampire blood, Jer. We can fix her."

"So what's going to happen when the vampire blood leaves her system and doesn't heal her completely? She'll die, Elena." Jeremy insisted. He really wanted to find a way to bring his sister back even if that meant going against the laws of nature, but he was sure that if they tried the vampire thing that they would need her to walk with an IV attached to her vein that was stocked full of vampire blood.

"Maybe Bonnie could do a spell or something," Elena suggested.

"It won't work," Damon said, as he walked into the living room of the boarding house.

"How would you know?! You didn't even…did you try it?" Elena asked incredulously.

Damon scoffed. "No, I didn't. I…she was a nice girl, Elena just cut the plug on her already."

Elena's eyes became enraged as she stormed up to him and slapped him across the cheek. "I'm not killing my sister, you ass! God, you are a monster and will always be one!"

Damon's head was turned for a moment as he tried to calm his anger at the girl. His hands tightened into fists and he heard Stefan pull Elena away from him and then behind him protectively. Damon turned his head towards them and smirked. His brother eyed him suspiciously. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion giving his brooding forehead lines.

"You knew her," Stefan realized in a soft voice.

Damon's smirk fell off his face and then he said, "No, I didn't know her."

Stefan nodded, pulling away from Elena. "Yes, you did. How though?"

He scoffed. "Has your girlfriend's blood already gone to your head, Stefan, making you crazy?"

Stefan stepped closer to his older brother. "You know her and that is the reason why you haven't given her your blood. For some reason, you feel that if you give her your blood and then it doesn't work, you'll feel disappointment and a loss of hope. How do you know her?"

Elena's face fell as she looked at Damon more closely then realization came to her like a slap in the face. "You were there…at the bonfire."

Damon was impassive as he stared at all of them, wondering why he was still here listening to this crap when he could easily have been across town with his fangs and dick inside of a pretty girl, but instead he was here listening to some insane theory that he was against…for personal reasons.

Elena came a little closer to him, careful and cautious. Stefan turned to her and asked, "When the accident happened?"

Elena nodded. "Yes, I have a feeling that it was him. My sister was on the road, alone and confused. When she was bout to get inside of the car, she glanced around saying that she thought that she saw someone."

Stefan whirled around to his brother, crossing his arms over his chest. "You compelled her?! Why?!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, _brother_. I compelled her so what. She was fine when I left her." Damon said, already knowing that somehow they would pin the death of their parents and the reason why she was in a coma in the first place on him. She was really starting to piss him off now. He didn't want to talk about her…never ever. "I'm curious though, whatever did happen to her guy?"

Everyone of them had the look of confusion on their faces. Elena shook her head. "What do you mean 'her guy'? She never had a guy."

Damon chuckled and then walked over to the bar. He laughed as he poured himself a drink of Bourbon. He took a large gulp of it and then turned back around. "She lied to me." He smirked in appreciation. "Damn, she's good and sneaky too. I'm impressed."

"See like I said she doesn't have a guy." Elena brushed off.

"No, she does," Jeremy said, nodding.

Elena widened her eyes. "What? Who?"

"Uh, I don't know. I used to hear her talk to him over the phone, but I never actually heard them." Jeremy said.

"Didn't your mother ever teach that it's not good to eavesdrop on someone's conversation," Damon said, staring into his glass. His lips curved a little as he thought of their conversation. He was starting to wonder what the past few months would've been like with her there by her family's side. He knew she would freak out and go crazy when she would wake up. They were in for a world of madness.

Jeremy and Stefan gave him a quizzical look, but then shrugged it. Jeremy spoke again, "Elena, he would always call at 8:15 AM and then at 8:15 PM. That's why the phone would always ring at that freaking time every time for almost three months."

Elena still had confusion written all over her face though it was fading a little as she knew more about her sister's secret life. "Great let's just add Anastasia's mystery boyfriend to the growing list of how everything's falling apart. John is back in town and how he wants to pull the plug on the machines giving my sister life. The tomb vampires are free. Bonnie is MIA. Stefan is trying to control his blood diet. I'm adopted and don't know who my parents. Great, just great."

"It could be worse…" Damon said.

"How?" Jeremy asked in anger.

"She could be dead. She's not though, she's safe and sound."

"For now at least until one of the vampires comes along deciding to exact there revenge on everyone and they can easily start with my sister," Elena said in a worried tone.

Suddenly, Elena's phone rang. She sighed and pulled it out, answering it, "Hello?"

"_Elena? Are you there? Hello?" _

Elena froze and then her phone dropped from her hands. She stood there lifeless and still. Stefan shook her a little as Jeremy picked up the phone and said, "Hello? Who is this?"

"_Jer? Oh my God, Jer it's me!" _

Jeremy froze and he whispered, "Annie…"

"_Yes, it's me. I don't know where I am. Help me."_

Stefan's eyes darted to him for confirmation, but the look at he gave Stefan told it all. Jeremy opened his mouth to reply when the line went dead. "Hello? Hello? Annie! Anastasia?! Are you there?! Hello?!"

"What happened?" Stefan asked grimly.

"The l-line it went dead." He said softly. "You heard her voice, right?"

Stefan nodded. "I did."

Elena shook her head and knocked herself of her own shocked state. "What happened?"

"It was your sister, Elena, she called you. Jeremy picked up the phone after you dropped it and went into shock. The line went dead though when she asked him for help and claiming that she didn't know where she was."

Elena suddenly looked around. "Where's Damon?!"

They all looked around and Stefan used his vampire speed searching the entire house. He rushed back to the living room and shook his head. "Nothing. He's gone."

"Call him." Elena suggested.

Stefan called him five times and sent him seven texts, but nothing came of it. Stefan tried not to think about the fact that it could've been his brother who was the one that made the line go dead. _No, he wouldn't do that and he couldn't have possibly known where she could have been…right?_

* * *

"I swear that she was still in a coma in her bed when I last checked on her which was five minutes ago," the nurse insisted.

Damon strode through hospital with the peppy blonde nurse trying to keep up on his toes. His blood had run cold and his heart stopped yet again when her voice rang through the phone. He had slipped out surprisingly without anyone seeing him. He sped over to the hospital, not caring if anyone had seen him. ~_Room 2666_~

Damon slammed the door wide open. He blinked his eyes a little as he saw the eldest Gillbert still sleeping on the bed with a tube in her mouth. All kinds of white flowers surrounded the room along with get well cards. Pale and even in mid-death she was still beautiful. Damon had never been in her room before because he knew that he would get a feeling of loss hope mixed in with sense of death nearing closer and closer. Damon pushed those feelings away as he slowly walked over to her bedside. Without turning around, he said coldly, "Go. Leave."

"Mr. Salvatore-"

Damon turned his head to her, his eyes hard and face impassive. "Now. And the door hit your ass on the way out."

He turned back around to her. Not after a moment later, he heard the door close. The machine kept beeping along with the other machine that pushed air out and into the tube in her mouth. _Am I going crazy? I know it was her… _It was the same sweet amused voice he heard in the woods a while back. Damon's fingers grazed the side of her face. _She looks so…fragile._

He sat down in the chair next to her and said, "You know you should really wake up. I know that your siblings probably babbled to you about vampires, witches, ghouls, wolves, and all that mumbo-jumbo. You must be freaking out in there…I can't imagine the idea of being alone which is why I'm going to get you out of there. You were a good person and you didn't deserve this. I'm sorry."

He stopped in mid-standing, his eyes catching a tiny spot of blood on the sheets just next to her arm…where the IV was attached to her vein. He knitted his eyebrows in suspicion. He reached over to touch it. Suddenly a pale hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Damon slowly turned his head to the girl and smirked. "You don't want me to 'investigate' the blood, don't you?"

Damon chucked softly and looked down at her wrist, noticing her patient bracelet on the same hand that was holding his wrist tightly. "Unless, you're trying to tell me something with your hand-"

He froze as he inspected the bracelet and read the patient number, "142208."

He stared darkly at her as he carefully wrenched her fingers from his wrist. He dropped her hand and stood up straight. He turned and walked out of the room as his hands formed into fists.

* * *

The door of the boarding house flew open and Damon came striding in. He was glad that the witch was already here, it saved him a long trip to her house then hauling her ass out of it long enough to ask questions. Elena jumped at the sight of Damon in anger. Stefan strode into the living room, concern filled his face. Elena and Bonnie sat on the couch across from Jeremy and Alaric in the living room.

Damon pointed a threatening finger at Bonnie as she strode over to her saying, "Witchy, you got your spells mixed up or something and now the Gillbert girl is paying the price."

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed, standing up. "You're blaming me for Ana! How dare you!"

"Damon, calm down," Elena urged.

"No! I'm not going to calm down, Elena, not while I know that this is all because of the Bennet witch." Damon shot back.

"Back off, Damon," Stefan urged lowly to his brother.

Damon ignored Stefan as he said, "14. 22. 08."

Bonnie's face fell into slight horror as Damon continued, "142208. That's her _patient number_, Witchy. Her number!"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, that's not my fault. So don't' blame me."

"Wait, so my sister is going to die?" Jeremy asked, extremely worried.

"Or maybe she's trying to warn you guys." Alaric suggested. When they all gave him quizzical looks, he elaborated, "Well, think about it. 14, 22, 08, and those numbers led to Tanner's death. They were her numbers long before Tanner died. First the numbers, then Tanner's death, next her phone call. She's trying to tell you guys something. Even the words, 'help me' came out of her mouth."

Damon wondered if he should tell them about the blood spot, he decided against it because it was probably someone else's blood that had gotten there on accident. Bonnie knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "How? Is she a witch?"

They all shook their heads. Elena put a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "No, she's not. She's human…normal."

"Do you guys know anything about this guys she had?" Alaric asked.

They all looked down guilty and Damon rolled his eyes before saying, "Someone has to know something about him. Has anyone checked the visitor logs? No? That's what I thought."

Elena's phone rang and they all froze into dead silence. Elena's shaky hands picked out her phone and answered it, "H-Hello?"

"…_Elena? Elena, listen to me very carefully, ok? Can you do that?"_ her sister's voice said carefully like she was talking to a child.

Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes and scold her sister for the way she was talking to her. She instead nodded and replied, "O-Ok. I'm here. Don't worry, I won't fail you."

Elena smiled as tears came into her eyes. Anastasia chuckled softly. _"I'm awake, Elena. Go to the hospital and turn off the machines giving me life. I'll be ok."_

Elena's smiled fell from her face and she shook her head frantically, sobbing, "No. If I turn them off then you'll die. I'm not going to kill you! No! No! No!"

"_No, I won't die. Just turn them off and I'll be alive again. I promise, Elena. Please, if you don't then I will be like this way forever. In an ageless sleep."_

Her sister hung up and Elena closed her eyes as Jeremy asked, "What happened? Was it her?"

Stefan sighed, speaking up, "It was her and she wants your sister to, um…she needs her to turn off her life support and she claims that she'll wake up."

"No, Elena, don't, you'll be killing her!" Jeremy shouted.

"I know that, Jer, but she asked me to, begged me. Of course, I don't want to do it." Elena reasoned.

Elena sat on the couch next to Jeremy and grabbed his hands squeezing them tightly. She looked in his eyes as she said, "I will not let her die. She begged me to do this. This is her choice. She's smart, ok, Jer. She will wake up."

He sighed and then grumbled, "Fine. Let's go to the hospital."

"No!" Damon suddenly said. All eyes whipped around to him. "I saw a spot of blood near her IV. It might mean that she could be a vampire. If you kill her with the blood in her system then she _will_ become a vampire."

"You don't know that" Elena snapped. "It could've been someone else's."

Damon laughed bitterly. "You didn't think that I didn't think the same thing. At first, I did, but now. She called you saying to basically kill her. You don't know that she doesn't have vampire blood running through her system when you pull the plug on her."

"Neither do you! But I'm doing this either way!" Elena snapped back at him.

Damon glared at her, but then he silently yet angrily went with them to the hospital. The ride was silent. Bonnie and Alaric decided to stay back at the boarding house, no one argued with them. Elena pushed open the door and shuffled inside, blinking back the tears forming in her eyes already. She went to the side of her sister's bed and kissed her forehead, a single tear dropping onto her. She whispered, "I love you, Ana Banana."

Jeremy walked to the other side of the bed as she stood up. He leaned down and did the same thing, whispering, "Love you, too, Annie."

Elena sniffled and wiped the tears away. Her shaky hands started to pull the tube out of her mouth and then turned off the machines, but instead she was just pressing random buttons. In frustration and blind despair, she tore all the plugs in the wall. Jeremy opened the curtains and the light from the moon coming into the room as Stefan turned on the lamp. Elena tore off the IV and cords in her sister and she waited. After a moment, Elena saw her sister's eyes flutter open and shoot to Damon.

* * *

A white light was flooded into her eyes as they fluttered opened. Anastasia opened her eyes to the stranger standing in front of the bed, staring at her. _Damon. Yes that was his name. _She gulped, holding back the wince because of her very dry throat.

"Damon?" she whispered. "W-What happened?"

"Ana?" Elena's sobbed happily. Anastasia's eyes shot to her and smiled. "Hey, welcome back."

"Welcome back?" she said questionably. "What do you mean 'welcome back'? What happened? Where are mom and dad?"

Anastasia's eyes went to Jeremy, who looked down. "Jeremy? What happened?! Tell me!"

"What do you remember?" the man next to Damon asked.

She sat up, wincing as she did so, but she ignored it. "Who are you?"

"He's my brother," Damon answered.

She shook her head, furrowing her eyebrows. "I don't understand. Why are _you_ here? I barely know you, Damon. Just because we almost kissed, it was…it was just a kiss. Are you already falling for me?"

Damon smirked at her the feisty girl he met waking up from a long sleep. He walked over to the side Jeremy was, moving him a little to the side. He smirked down at her and said, "I'm Damon Salvatore. Stefan is my younger brother and your peppy judgmental sister's boyfriend."

Anastasia smiled brightly. "You took my advice. _I told you so._"

"You're always right, aren't you," Elena said. "Matt and I broke up after…after…"

Anastasia's smile fell from her face. She gulped and said, "Say it, Elena. I can take it. Be a big girl and say it."

Elena sighed. "After mom and dad died."

Anastasia nodded and then when she didn't explode with tears, Jeremy practically shouted at her, "Why aren't you crying?! They're dead and not even one tear!"

"Jeremy," Elena scolded.

"True they are dead, but you two are still alive. I shed too many tears, Jeremy, so stop. Just stop." She shook her head. "I don't want to feel anything right now. I want get the hell out of here. I hate freaking hospitals and I've been in them for…how many days?"

"Uh, since May 23rd, 2009," Elena answered. "It's February 1st, 2010."

"Oh," Anastasia said as Elena squeezed reassuringly. _Dead for almost eight months…it's 8:15 PM…time to start fresh and new beginnings._

**TBC…**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! It makes me happy that you guys are reading this story. So keep it up, it gives me inspiration.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	3. Standing Still

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! It gives me reassurance that you all are still with this story and actually like it. I have many plans and ideas for this story that I just want to skip everything in between and just go to that event. What I have in store is pretty messed up that it hurts kind of…but not that much. Hehehe…**

**So here is the next installment and here's to hoping to reviews from you guys.**

* * *

Anastasia stopped in the doorway. They all looked confused at her as they were inside her house. She gave them a reassuring smile. "I need a few minutes."

Elena nodded. "It's ok. Take your time."

Anastasia looked down at her feet and waited. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She could feel eyes on her and she really hoped that they were gone. She opened one of her eyes and saw them still standing there, the brothers staring curiously at her while her little sister was staring sympathetically. Anastasia rolled her eyes and lowly groaned.

"I can't be calm when you all are watching me," she told them. "When I remember something, I'll tell you guys. So stop with the pity stares _and_ eyes they're making me…"

"Nervous," Stefan asked.

"Uncomfortable," Damon asked.

"Depressed," Elena asked.

"No, no, angry. So stop it before I slap all of you," Anastasia said.

Elena nodded enthusiastically. "Right. I'm just worried, that's all. You've been gone for so long."

"Eight months, two hundred and fifty four days, eleven hours, and thirty four minutes." Anastasia corrected. She heard Damon chuckle amusingly at he, but she ignored him. She should stay away from him.

Jeremy laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, she does that when she's nervous."

She scoffed. "I'm not nervous. I'm just concerned; I've been gone for so long. I won't be able to catch up to my class so I'll have to retake junior year. That's something I really don't want to do. I have to clean my room because the bacteria build-up. I may have to clean every inch of our house because knowing you roaches, it's probably filled with dust, bacteria, mold, and dirt. I have to learn new routines for the cheerleading squad."

"Caroline is the captain now," Elena said carefully.

Anastasia sighed. "Damn it. Did she change the routine; she never did like it even when she was a freshman?"

Elena nodded and replied, "Yeah, formed it into her own 'march'"

Anastasia laughed. "Caroline's March is what they are going to call it. It'll be a thing." She smirked. "Don't tell her I'm awake. I want to surprise Blondie. Exact my dramatic revenge with an entrance. Who wants to help it?"

Elena gave her a look. Anastasia knew that look; it was a combined look of judgeyness and "really?" Elena shook her head. "Do you honestly even care anymore about cheerleading?"

Anastasia glared at her and then rolled her eyes. "No, I don't, buuut I have a plan. Your big sis is a bitchy asshole who can't feel her ass because she's been asleep for a long time, only to find that a freshman took her spot as captain even though she couldn't really give a damn."

"We're juniors now," Elena told her, smiling.

Anastasia's smile faded. "Right. Sorry, I forgot…"

Elena opened her mouth, but closed it as Anastasia hesitantly stepped inside. Her foot pressed on the floor, making it creak. She looked as if it was dangerous to step inside. Anastasia closed the door and glanced around and Elena urged, "So?"

Anastasia walked into the living room, "Nothing. It's _exactly_ the same. Just like I remember it."

"Oh my god…" someone whispered from the kitchen doorway. A plate dropped, shattering into a bunch of pieces.

Anastasia turned around and ran to Jenna, wrapping her arms around her neck. Jenna immediately hugged her back just as tightly probably even more. Anastasia squeezed her eyes closed and her hands gripped Jenna's shirt just like she used to when she was a little girl running to her aunt when she was scared.

Jenna chuckled softly. "It's really you. You're not just a figure of my imagination or some stupid dream." Jenna pulled back, her hands cupped her face. Jenna sniffled and didn't bother to hide the non-stop tears coming down her face. Jenna smiled. "You're here."

"Yeah, Aunt Jenna, I'm here," she replied in a soft tone.

Jenna hugged her again mumbling, "God, don't _ever_ do that again or I might just kill you."

Anastasia nodded as she laughed. "Of course, Aunt Jenna."

"I'm sorry," Jenna said.

Anastasia knew what she was apologizing for and said, "It's not your fault or anyone else's. We were meant I live and then die. We can't trick Death. Sometimes we just have to keep getting up everyday in order to see what life has to offer."

Jenna sighed. "God, I missed you crazy yet full of wisdom words."

Anastasia laughed and they pulled away. Jenna tucked a strand of Anastasia's hair behind her ear. Just then the door opened and Uncle John came through. He froze as he saw her. Anastasia turned around and quipped, "Uncle John, long time no see. I hear you wanted to kill me."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"John!" Both Elena and Jenna scolded with angry blazed eyes. "Shut the hell up," Jenna said coldly.

_Jeez, now I know not to mess with Jenna…finally the woman got her balls back from that Fell dick. I will kiss the man who gave her them back. _John scoffed, "I wasn't talking to Ana. I was talking to Damon."

Anastasia knitted her eyebrows in confusion, suspicion filling her gaze towards Damon at the suggestive tone that her uncle had used. "You know each other?"

"Recently." John said at the same time Damon said, "Hardly."

Anastasia chuckled as she put her hands on her hips. "Interesting."

Damon smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. She walked over to John and she hugged John saying, "It's good to be back."

John hugged her back. "I'm glad you're back. When you're free, there is something we need to discuss."

"Ok." She said and pulled away. "I'm going to go to my bedroom now and clean up so don't bother me."

She turned around and walked up the stairs and heard Jeremy whisper to them, "She's bitchy when she's hungry."

She shouted back at him. "I heard that, Jer!"

They laughed and Anastasia went inside of her bedroom. She glanced around the light colored room. Her white wooden double bed with blue sheets neatly folded and tucked in. The sky blue duvet over the bed and the white and blue pillows up against the headboard. Her fingers grazed over the white knitted blanket with her name was inscribed on it in purple cursive letters that her mother had wrapped around her when she was born. The same stupid painting of a duck in a pond hanging in the corner of her room. The leaf green curtains pinned to the side of the windows by a curved iron handle. The sunlight flooded into the room making it seem bright and cheerful.

She walked over to the brown dresser that was a twin to Elena's dresser. She looked over at all the pictures stuck in the side of the mirror. She smiled as she saw her and Elena, her arm over her shoulders with cake all over their faces as they smiled into the camera. Then there was one of her and Jeremy, wet all over with water guns in their hands squirting Matt who was blocking himself with Bonnie. _Poor Bonnie…where is that girl?_ She made a mental note to text her to get her cute ass over here. She saw one of her mom and dad hugging each other then another one of them hugging her, Jeremy, and Elena. There were so many memories here on the dresser. Her first place ribbon for the science fair. Her first cheerleading trophy and her makeup spread out on the top of the dresser.

It was as if time had stood still in her bedroom. Like she had never left or like nothing bad had ever happened outside of this room. She saw the large teddy bear a young Tyler Lockwood had won for her at the Founder's fair when he was in junior high and she was a freshman. He was so cute…back then before he went through puberty and become a dick. She wondered where the hell everyone was. She probably guessed that somehow Vicki got out of this boring town because she knew that she would've been here already when she had woken up. _She is a good friend. _

The wall bookcases had some dust on them which she wiped off with her hand and then coughed at the sudden mist of dust that came at her. She saw her clothes folded on a chair for the next which she had planned out before…before the accident. She gulped and felt weird because her parents weren't here with her, guiding her to a path of greatness or something. They had a way with words. Anastasia noticed how Elena had taken over the role of the parent which kind of made her proud of her. She finally took responsibility….and it only took death to make her realize that. She pushed the dark thoughts away and opened her closet door. She threw on a white tank top and black skinny jeans. She put on a red leather jacket and her curly hair topped the outfit off nicely. She saw slipped on some brown combat boots and sighed. She grabbed her wallet and phone, stuffing them in her pockets.

She locked the door and put on some music. "I'm Not Over", Caroline Lair…or Liar…Anastasia never could get the artist right. She practically blasted it through the speakers and went to the window. She pushed it open and looked out making sure no one was down below. She smiled at the leaning tree which she named Thomas Leans because the tree leaned over to her window making it easier for her to step over on the branches. She carefully stepped out of the window and onto the branch. She closed the window, but left an opening for her to sneak back through. Anastasia doubted that they would've let her gone out if she told them about it. They were smothering her and she knew that it was out of love, but it came at a price.

She climbed down the tree and jumped down. She walked down the sidewalk, glancing at everything and sadly nothing had changed in the last eight months. She made it the town square and smiled at the grill wondering if she was still able to get a drink at the bar like she used to. Technically she was eighteen now. She walked inside the Mystic Grill and noticed that the place was buzzing with people.

"Now aren't you supposed to be cleaning your room," a smooth voice teased behind her.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to face Damon. She gave a fake smile to him. "Aren't you a little old to be hanging around high school students? Preying on little girls, eh, you pedophile?"

He smirked back at her. "Oooh, feisty. What can I say? I have a blood thirst I simply cannot resist."

"Keep your mouth shut and I'll keep mine shut," she told him then turned around to go to a table.

Damon walked with her. "If you want, but I'm not going to leave you since you just literally woke up from a coma."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is there any way I can convince you to leave?"

"Well, there are a few ways," he suggested. "But I know you're not ready."

She laughed richly. "Oh please, you couldn't handle me."

"I could so."

"You couldn't when we first met and you couldn't now."

His hand came around her arm and he gripped it tightly causing her to wince. He pulled her to a secluded area and got in her face. "How the hell do you remember?"

She scoffed. "Remember? What do you mean remember?"

"How do you remember the time we first met? How?!"

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What? Of course I remember it happened right before the accident. Why did you forget already? And you saw I'm the one who just got out of a coma."

He froze and his eyes widened a little bit. He let go of her arm and she rubbed it. "Sorry," he mumbled, clearly distracted.

He turned around and left her alone in the corner. She went to a booth and sat down. She ordered a coke and hamburger. She felt her phone buzz and the number said unknown. She let a happy smile come onto her face and answered it. "Hello, again?"

* * *

"She remembers?" Stefan dazed.

"Yes, Stefan, That's what I just said!" Damon said angrily.

"I thought you had compelled her, Damon."

"I did." He grumbled.

"Then maybe someone keeps on ingesting vervain into her IV?"

"Her guy," Damon said coming to the conclusion.

Stefan shook his head. "No, Damon, don't. You'll just stir up the pot and make things worse."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine. So how's your blood hunger today?"

Stefan scoffed. "Its fine, Damon. Don't worry about it."

"Are you giving me attitude, Stefan?" Damon teased.

Stefan rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Leave. It. Alone. Damon."

Damon still kept his suspicions about his brother's hunger on high alert. He needed to get nosy and snoop around. He never liked Shady Stefan; he had so much attitude and charm that Damon would actually admit to them being brothers. "Fine," he grumbled again.

"Oh, don't tell Elena about any of this," Stefan said from above.

Damon shrugged. "Yeah, sure. What ever you say, Stef?"

Damon crossed his fingers behind his back, smirking mischievously when Stefan left. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. It rang only once before Anastasia's voice came through, _"Hello again?"_

"Well, hi there." He teased.

"_Damon," she groaned. "I thought you_ _were someone else."_

"Oh, really? Who?" he asked interested. He needed to know more about this girl. I mean even her own family didn't know about her life. He knew something that they didn't know which was a pro against Stefan and for his master plan.

"_None of your god damn business," she snapped._

He rolled his eyes as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. "Fine, be that way. But sooner or later I will find out."

"_Ugh. You're probably going to smug and cocky about it, aren't you?"_

"Mmmm, yes, I will. Anna Banana."

"_I'll still not going to tell no matter what you do."_

"Alright well, I need a date to the Miss Mystic Falls thing."

She scoffed and he could hear the amusement in her voice. _"You're asking me? You better not be. Wait, it's today."_

"No, it's tomorrow. Why did you forget," he teased as he jumped onto his large and crossed his ankles.

"_No…well….yes, I don't know. How's Elena though?"_

He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"_My mom was the reason she is even in the stupid pageant."_

He sat up straight and smirked. "Were you the Miss Mystic Queen last year?"

She was silent then groaned. _"Yeah, so. My mom was the reason. She was one too. It's a tradition."_ He smirked and held in the amusement that was bubbling inside of him. _"Wipe that smirk off your face."_

He grinned instead and shrugged. "Hey, I'm not judging. You just don't seem like the type."

"_Well, I'm not. Like I said before, my mom and I don't even know why I won."_

"So what do you have against Blondie anyways?"

"_Aww, Mr. Salvatore, no one like a kiss ass." She teased._

He chuckled. "We have something in common."

"_Oh, yes, I had forgotten. Our hatred for younger siblings, our definite love for alcohol, and our annoyance for Blondie and kiss asses."_

"Two peas in a pod is what I would put it as," he flirted.

"_Techinally, pods have more than just two peas inside of them."_

"Ooooh, you know what that means? Threesome."

"_I don't see how a threesome is convincing me to go be your date to the thingy."_

He laughed. "Oh, come on. I would blow your mind with my moves."

"_Ha! Ok. Yeah, sure. I already told you that you wouldn't be able to handle me."_

"Come, on…please for me."

"_Nah, but if we happen to see each other there well, who knows? Bye, Mr. Salvatore." _

She hung up on him and Damon couldn't help, but smile at the fire that burned inside of her. She was so alluring to him and hot when she was feisty and witty. He laid back down on the bed with his arm under his head as he stared up into the ceiling. Damon wanted her. He wanted her to be the one that was squirming underneath in pleasure, desperately trying to get away from him because it was too much.

Damon was already fantasizing about it. Anastasia naked and drenched in sweat as he was on top of her, his hand between her thighs. She started to writhe and her head would go from side to side, moans escaping her mouth and whimpers of pleasure. She would scream his name over and over again.

Damon shook himself out of his mid-dream because he had to actually get her to like in order for her to be writhing in uncontrollable and exotic pleasure she had to at least like him and from the almost kiss that they almost shared then he had a good idea that those feelings are emerging. He had to get close to her. _She knows something…something important that she doesn't want anyone to know._ Damon was now even more curiously than he was from before.

_I intend to find out what the hell she's up to…starting at the pageant and with her mystery guy. _

_This should be very interesting._

**TBC…**

* * *

**I'm really trying to speed things up because I have some really great ideas and plans for this story that my brain kind of hurts. Like I am waiting for the moment when I get to get to those events and see what you guys think about it and what I've done.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time, readers….**


	4. The Truth Hurts

**Anastasia's Pageant dress is now on my profile so go check it out.**

**I DO NOT OWN TVD! Sadly, if I did then I would bring everyone back and just mash them up with other people just for shits and giggles.**

* * *

Anastasia walked up the large gravel driveway. She was cautious, but curious. She walked up the steps and let out a nervous breath as she rang the doorbell. She had to make it quick or else she was going to be late for the pageant and she still had to get ready. A moment later, the door opened.

"Hello, Matt," she said, a genuine smile on her face .

Matt smiled brightly and lifted her up in his arms, swinging her around. She giggled as he held her tightly by the waist. He finally put her down on her feet and pulled away. He was crying, but they were tears of joy, not sorrow. He cupped her face in his large hands saying, "Don't ever do that again." His voice strained a little when he spoke.

She nodded confidently. "Wouldn't dream of it, Matty. You look good."

His face slightly fell. "You heard?"

"Yup, I'm really sorry about you and Elena."

"Yeah, thanks. Well, I'm happy that's she happy with Stefan," he said, pulling away.

They went inside the house as she asked, "Tell me about Stefan and his brother, Damon. You know just to calm my overly protective bitchy sister side."

Matt laughed. "Yeah, I remember her. Sandy."

Anastasia shoo her head, laughing," Is that what you called my bitchy side?"

He nodded as they came to the living room. "Yup. Yes, we named your bitchy, but yet protective side."

"Explains why I would always hear that name. I like it. So tell me everything about the charming Salvatore brothers.

* * *

Her brain was mentally 200% done with this town. Matt had been the right man for the job of actually being honest and straight forward with her. Now she didn't feel as confused as she had been before. Matt told her everything that had happened since the accident. Anastasia looked at the time. _Holy shit, I'm late! Jenna is going to kill me!_

Anastasia ran home and inside of her house. She almost fell down the stairs as she ran up them. She went through her entire closet, throwing clothes over her shoulder after a quick glance at the item of clothing. She smiled as she found a sexy number. She picked out shoes and jewelry, still debating on wearing jewelry and how to she was going to wear her hair. Technically, this would be the first time that people would see her so she decided to make an impression on them and why not do looking sexy. She laughed to herself as she remembered Caroline telling her that once when she went on her first date with Michel Fell, cousin to Tina Fell, and Logan Fell.

Ding-Dong!

Her head popped out from her closet, glancing suspiciously into the hall. She got up and walked down the stairs and opened the door. Damon smirked at her then sighed, "Why aren't you ready?"

Damon walked inside and she said sarcastically, "Sure, Damon come right in."

She rolled her eyes at his charming smirk. He looked hot in black elegance. Anastasia couldn't help, but feel a little insecure around him, but she made sure to push her insecurity down around him. She closed the door giving him an exasperated look. "Why do you care that I'm not ready?"

"Because I'm taking you," he said.

She scoffed then shuffled upstairs saying, "Clearly, 'no' isn't in your vocabulary."

He followed her upstairs and into her bedroom. All she was wearing was underwear, a bra, and a blue bathrobe, her hair barely in a bun and messed up. Anastasia sat on her bed and said, "Why? Why are you here?"

"I'm simply here to pick you up and take you to the pageant. "He said simply, grinning.

She eyed him and stood up. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Just picking me up. That's all."

"Just picking you up."

"Ok, but no funny business. And none of that eye-thingy." She told him.

"What 'eye-thingy'?" he asked innocently.

"See! You just did it again!" she said in victory. She put her hand over his eyes and continued, "None of that. No funny business, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he mused, giving her a charming smile.

He suddenly pulled her flush against him and they fell on the bed. She let a small gasp escape her when she looked up into his intense eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly. His lips were cool and experienced. His experienced mouth was agonizing for her to resist. Damon's lips soon became consuming as they kissed her passionately. His tongue entered her mouth and she let his dance with hers. His hands went opposite ways of each others. One hand moving on top of her breast while the other went to her now naked and exposed thigh. She didn't know how or when, but he had been in between her legs. _He must be that good._ Damon slowly grinded his lips into her. She could feel him hardened against her inner thigh. She let out a soft moan as it rubbed against her sex.

Her door opened, Jenna saying, "Hey are- oh my god!"

The door immediately slammed shut as Damon got off of her while she pulled her robe up. She was sure that her face must've been the reddest shade of blush there was. Damon smirked at her saying, "You should get ready."

She rolled her eyes at his smugness as she left. She grabbed the crimson red dress and slipped it on in the bathroom. It wasn't as tight as it looked. She zipped it up thus slightly pushing up her breasts. It stopped just above her knees and her arms were bare the straps were fat. The dress fitted every curve of her body, yes, it was indeed sexy. She slipped in her black pumps and curled her hair, applying some make-up. She went back into her empty bedroom and took her black clutch. She walked down the stairs and Damon's eyes hooded with lust. She flushed and then asked, "Where's Jenna?"

"She was mortified and went back with Ric," Damon replied.

She chuckled nervously. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Oh, come one, I'm sure that the eldest Gillbert has been caught before with her pants down," he commented, smirking.

She flushed again and looked down at her fingers. She shook her head. "No, I've never brought a boy-man into my house much less my own bedroom. So I think she's really shocked to see me in that kind of way," she told him carefully.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No." she said immediately. "I'm not."

A secretive smile came onto her face and Damon tilt his head to the side, curiously, "Your guy?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

There was a tiny tick in his jaw. "Alright, well let's go then and face the music," he mused, taking her hand. The tick disappearing.

* * *

The car ride was very silent. She liked that. It wasn't awkward, no, it was strange and uneasy. They pulled up in the driveway between a read jaguar and a white Toyota. Before she could get out of the car, Damon's lips were on hers again. The kiss was deep yet gentle. Damon held her neck, pulling her to him. She kissed him back and then pulled back. She was breathless as she stared at him. He got out of the car and wordlessly went to her side. He opened her door and held out his hand. She gazed hesitantly at it for a moment, before taking it.

They still held hands as they walked up the steps. It was still how she remembered it. Fancy, elegant, and glittering is how she would describe the mansion. Anastasia was led outside letting an intake of breath go. All eyes were on her as the elegant music was playing. She was suddenly pulled away from Damon and into Mrs. Lockwood's arms. She tightly hugged her and someone else hugged her as well. She saw that it was Caroline's mom. They both hugged her tightly.

"Can't breathe," she chocked out.

They chuckled softly and pulled away, wiping their eyes a little. Anastasia smiled politely at the two women. "I'm sorry, I didn't call when I woke up."

Mrs. Lockwood dismissed it with the flick of her hand. "Oh, no, don't worry about it, sweetheart. We understand."

Sheriff Forbes nodded. "Yes. It's a lot to take in. How are you, especially with…" she trailed off.

"I'm doing as well as I can. It's been tough, but my family and friends have been really helpful with everything," she told them.

"Well, it's good that you're back. You probably already know this, but your sister, Elena is one of the contestants. As former Miss Mystic Falls, I was wondering if you'd be willing to give a speech and present the contestants." Mrs. Lockwood asked, her eyes pleading for her to say yes.

Anastasia nodded. "I would love to. I don't mind at all."

Mrs. Lockwood seemed to visibly relax. "Thank you. My husband was going to do it, much against his will."

Mrs. Lockwood laughed then walked away. Sheriff Forbes rubbed Anastasia's arm. "How are you really doing, Anastasia?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Hanging on barely by a thread."

She opened her eyes and saw Sheriff Forbes's sympathetic eyes. "If you need anything, I'm always here to talk."

She nodded and watched as Sheriff Forbes walked away.

"This is going to be very interesting," Damon commented behind her.

She rolled her eyes and said, "So much drama."

"And so little time," he replied as she turned around.

"We can't. That was a one time thing between us, Damon. It's never going to happen again," with that she walked away from him and went to the dressing rooms where all the other contestants were. She walked up the curved stairs and made her way to the room. She immediately saw Caroline who stared back at her. So many emotions crossed the blonde's face that Anastasia had to suppress her laughter at her face. She smiled charmingly as she walked up to the blonde and sat on the edge of the make-up table.

"Bet you thought you've seen the last of me, huh?" she said.

Caroline gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, my god, Annie I'm so-"

"Save it, Caroline. I'm not angry. Anymore at least."

Caroline's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Y-You're not?"

Anastasia shook her head then sighed. "I want to start over. You know, be better. And that means I have to put the past behind me so starting with you, Care. I forgive you for taking my spot as captain and then before that shoving your tongue down my boyfriend's throat. You're forgiven."

"So you're not mad." Caroline said.

"I'm not mad. Besides, if I'm glad that you are captain instead of some dumb busty girl who doesn't know a thing about cheerleading."

They laughed and Caroline said, "I kept some of your routines in there. I've always liked them if we are being honest."

"Thank you and I'm rooting for you to win," Anastasia said.

Caroline smiled brightly and replied, "Thanks. That means so much coming from you."

"Good luck." Anastasia encouraged as she stood up and went to Elena, who was having her hair curled by Jenna.

"That was nice of you," Elena said.

She shrugged. "She needs encouragement and besides, I'm turning over a new leaf."

"Oh, so does that new leaf of yours have Damon Salvatore in it," Jenna asked, smiling.

"What?!" Elena asked shocked.

"They were practically having sex in her bedroom," Jenna said to Elena.

Anastasia looked around and hoped that no one was listening to their conversation right now. Anastasia tried not to look embarrassed, but she utterly failed. Jenna continued, "I was indeed scared for life, thank you very much. Now it seems I have to keep my eyes on you and your womanizer."

"I didn't even mean for that to happen," Anastasia tried to convince them.

Elena shook her head. "Jenna, did you know that they had met before the accident?"

Jenna smiled mischievously. "Really. Huh, I did not know that, Elena. Explains why he can't take his eyes off of you."

She glared at them. Her fucking family…they were so nice to her. _And they wonder why I was in a coma for so long. _"It's nothing."

"It certainly didn't look like nothing since he was making you moan," Jenna said, still smiling.

Elena gaped at Anastasia, words failing her until she decided to regain them again. "You should stay away from him."

"Why is that? Is it because he's a womanizer? Alcoholic? An arrogant ass? Or the fact that he tried to kiss you while still dating Caroline." They gave her confused looks. "Matt told me this morning."

"Explains why you were late," Elena said.

"Yeah, I sure that was it," Jenna muttered.

Anastasia glared at her and said, "I already told him that it can't happen again."

"Good," Elena said. "So was he _good_?"

Anastasia put her hands up in the air as she blushed. "Ok, I'm done. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm already with someone and I'm no cheater."

As she walked away, Anastasia warned playfully, "Elena, you have a better chance at no curls than with curls. And Jenna, don't hurt anybody with that hot stick in your hands."

They laughed as she left. She missed these kinds of moments. Times like this make Anastasia feel…happy that she has a family like them. I miss them more than anything in the world.

* * *

Anastasia stood by the curved staircase, memories of last year, flooding into her mind as she remembered what it was like to be a contestant. Like she said before she was happy because she had done this for her mother. And seeing her face, happy and bright, made Anastasia be swept with complete joy.

"Ms. Tina Fell, escorted by Batholonmew Whitmore," she announced. The blonde girl descended down the stairs, a bright yet fake smile plastered on her face. She gracefully walked down the stairs and took her date's arm. "Ms. Caroline Forbes, escorted by Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton."

Caroline gave an elegant smile as she gracefully walked down the stairs. The blonde girl had decided to go with a 1950's Hollywood theme of outfit and she agreed that it really went with her and that she could pull it off. Caroline took her escort's arm and walked outside. "Ms. Elena Gillbert, escorted by Stefan Salvatore."

Anastasia looked around for Stefan, but he was no where to be found. _Strange... _She saw her sister walk calmly down the stairs, a soft yet geniune smile on her face. She slowly started to walk down the steps a bit as she saw that Stefan wasn't there. _Oh, no, please God no. _Anastasia darted her eyes to Damon and gestured with them to go and fill in for Stefan. He gave a nod and quickly walked over to the stairs, taking Elena's hand. Anastasia relaxed and thought evilly, _if I ever get my hands on that boy than I will perhaps strangle him if need be because he stood her up._

Anastasia watched them walk away and then managed to sneak away because her phone had ringed suddenly. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. She answered it and said breathlessly, "Hello?"

"_Hi," he said_.

She smiled and said softly, "You called."

"_I did. Listen; there is something that you need to know, Anastasia." He told her._

* * *

A shot rang out and Stefan cried in pain as he let go of Amber, who became unconscious from the loss of blood. They all turned to the person in question. Anastasia held up the gun and Stefan cried, "Wooden bullets! Vervain!"

As Elena looked at her sister, dumbfounded, she noticed that her sister was not frozen in fear, was not shaking, and was not even horrified at the sight before her. She looked so calm and seemed used to the sight of vampires and their faces smeared with blood. Stefan snarled and then the dark spider veins started to crawl up his face and into his eyes as they turned bloodshot causing the emerald in his eyes to pop out. He sped over to Anastasia, but stopped as he clutched his head in pain, yelling. His face twisted in utter pain. Bonnie held her chin out as she was the one casing the pain to him.

Her sister had not even flinched when Stefan sped over to her. Bonnie closed her eyes and seemed to be challenging her power onto Stefan. He suddenly stopped clutching his head and looked around confused yet ashamed, blood dripping down his chin, eyes wide with anguish. He looked so guilty and broken that for a brief moment she saw a look of sympathy wash over her sister's face as she looked at Stefan. _What the hell? How does she know?_

Anastasia put the gun down and back into her black clutch. Damon held his hands out like he was trying to calm Stefan saying, "It's ok. Stefan."

Stefan lowly gasps as he looked at Elena, who had a look of guilt and a shadow of disgust on her face. He then looked to Anastasia, who merely stared back at him though her hand was still in her clutch, no doubt ready to pull the gun out if need be. Stefan sped away from them and silence was the main conversation of the four of them.

After Sheriff Forbes had questioned them, Elena and Bonnie pulled her to the side. Elena knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "You knew?! How?! For how long?!"

Anastasia sighed, her breath coming out in a puff of smoke. "It's been a long day, Elena."

"How can you say that?! You know and I need to know. We're sisters and we shouldn't have to keep secrets from each other." Elena tried to convince her.

"No, Elena that's what you do…not me though."

"Anna," Elena gasped with horror written on her face. "How can you even say that to my face after everything?"

"Look," Anastasia snapped angrily, "What I do with my personal is my business, Elena. My private life has and will never have anything to do with you. So stay out of my business, Elena! My business, my decisions, my life! Understand?!"

Elena glared at her as Anastasia strode away from them. She stopped as she saw Damon leaning against his car, staring straight ahead. "Not today, Damon. Please, jus take me home."

He wordlessly opened the door for her and she stepped inside. He got inside of the car and they drove away. Damon drove her back to her house. He turned off the engine and they sat in silence for a moment before Damon asked softly, "When we met on the bridge, did you know what I was?"

Anastasia looked at him. "No, I didn't, Damon."

"And now?"

"Now, I know that we can't be together." She said softly, her face softening.

"Why?" he snapped softly.

She opened the car door and said, "Goodnight, Damon."

She got out of the car and walked inside the house, she locked the door, knowing that it was no use, but it still gave her reassurance. She went upstairs and into her bedroom. She slipped off all of her clothes, leaving them carelessly on the wooden floor. She threw on a T-shirt and pajama shorts. She walked over to her window and locked it as well. She slipped into bed and sighed heavily. She reached over the end table and switched off the light.

As she stared up into her glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling which her dad had put up for her when she was six because she couldn't go back to sleep. She mouthed the words…

_One._

_Two. _

_Three._

_Four._

_Five. _

_All good girls go to sleep…and dream of some meat and of some wit. _

_This is just the beginning, _she thought as her eyes began to droop.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! It gives me reassurance that you all are still with this story and actually like it.**

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time, readers….**


	5. Talk Dirty To Me

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites! I am so sorry for not updating…been so busy with school and life. SO here is the next awesome installment. Here's to hoping you all like it.**

* * *

Anastasia groggily crawled out from under her warm bed. She padded down stairs in only her white tank top and blue pajama shorts, her brown hair wild, but contained. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Elena and Damon in the kitchen. Elena looked shockingly at her and Anastasia had a feeling that they were just talking about her. Anastasia made a move to turn around and go back upstairs, but Damon's body blocking her way preventing her from doing so. _Damn vampires and their superpowers._

"I think we need to a little chat," he teased. "Sit."

Anastasia sighed and reluctantly sat in the chair. "Jenna and Jeremy?"

"Both gone and little Gillbert knows, but Jenna is out of the loop," Damon answered.

"How do you know?" Elena asked, sitting in the chair next to her while Damon crossed his arms over his chest, his intense eyes completely focused on her. _Jeez…talk about unfathomable._

"It's complicated," she told them.

"Then uncomplicate it," Damon snapped.

Anastasia gave him a confused look at his sudden mood change. _He's so confusing, how did I not see this before?_ "Well the reason I know is because of my guy…that's how we met. He kind of saved me from someone very bad that now I've had to run from. Fake name and fake address."

Damon smirked in appreciation as Elena shook her disapprovingly. "So, all those times that you were gone-disappeared, you were what? Saving people? Hunting? Fighting?! Killing?! What?!" Elena dazed angrily.

"I was protecting you," she tried to convince them.

"Why?!"

"Because you look exactly like Katherine Pierce!" Anastasia yelled. Elena gaped at her, but Anastasia could see that she already knew that. Anastasia calmed her temper and continued, "I know that you were adopted…mom and dad told me when I asked them, but that doesn't matter because you are and will always be my little sister."

Elena nodded. "What else?"

"How do you know Katherine?" Damon's voice softly asked.

She gave him a sympathetic look and shrugged. "When I went to Europe last summer, I saw her. We talked and she tried to compel me, didn't work, but then we became friends and I never talked to her since then. It's nothing." She sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. "I didn't want you to have this kind of life, Elena. I'm sorry I lied to you about you being adopted, but I'm not sorry for not telling you about vampires and all that other complicated and fucked up shit."

Elena nodded in understanding and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "The same thing you did to me is the same thing I did to Jeremy. He hates me because I lied to him."

"He's only mad and 'hates' you because you took away his choice, Elena. He probably feels violated in some way. And from what Matt has told me, he's in love with Vicki, she was his first love. Now imagine if Stefan did that to you, all your fond memories of him-gone. How would you feel?"

"Betrayed and-and angry." Elena answered.

"Exactly."

"I did this to protect him."

"I know you did," Anastasia smiled softly. " But you need to give him time and not smother him. You're not angry with me about lying to you?"

Elena shook her head. "Tell me about your guy."

Anastasia opened her mouth then closed it. An impassive expression flew onto her face. She stood abruptly up and out of the chair. "That bastard!"

"What? What's wrong?" Elena asked worriedly.

"He compelled me to forget his identity, clever man," she muttered angrily.

"What's his name," Damon urged.

"I-I don't know."

"What does he look like?"

"I don't know…I don't remember. I'm going to kill him."

"Did he ever hurt you?" Elena jumped in.

"No! Of course not!" she said immediately with a soft smile on her face. "He's too much of a wuss to hurt me."

Elena's phone rang and she excused herself to go and answer it, walking out of the room. A long silence stretched between Anastasia and Damon. Damon leaned closer saying, "How did you find out that I was a vampire?"

"I, uh, put it together when Matt told me about the animal attack and then what you said to me at the bonfire," she flushed.

"Smart," he praised respectfully.

"Us, Gillberts are usually smart," Anastasia said.

"Or crazy," Damon suggested, his lips twitched into an amused smile.

"Why did you out all those flowers in my hospital room?" she asked softly.

Damon shifted on his feet as he leaned against the counter, arms still crossed over his chest. "I really don't know, honestly."

"Well, it doesn't matter now because we couldn't."

"Why not? Because I'm the big bad vampire and you're the damsel in distress?" Damon teased, but she could somehow see through the tease and only see that he was serious.

She scoffed. "I'm not Elena. I'm not a damsel in distress."

He tilted his head to the side and then suddenly she had the wind knocked out of her when Damon sped over to her and threw her on the couch, with him on top of her. He pinned her down to the cushions with his body. He smirked smugly down at her as she glared at him. He had her wrists pinned on either side of her head. She wiggled underneath him and Damon's lips twitched into a smile.

"Is this your way of convincing me you're not a damsel?" Damon said amusingly. "So, tell me again why we can't be together?"

"B-Because I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend who didn't even bother to visit you while you were dying."

"Don't be dramatic, Damon," she exasperated. "He already told me why he couldn't come."

"You talked to him?"

"Yup, at 8:15 last night," she answered.

"Why is it always 8:15, in the morning, in the night? It's always that time. Why?" Damon urged, unconsciously pushing his hips into hers. She held in the gasp at what he just did.

She shrugged. "It's the time we met each other."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Compelled, remember?"

"Oh, that's right," Damon chuckled

She gave him a mirthless chuckle. "Yeah, oops, forgot that you're powerless when you forget to put vervain in her tea that morning. NO biggie."

Damon gazed down at her and she couldn't help, but squirm under his gaze. She flushed and turned her head the other way, unable to keep looking at him. "Where's Stefan?"

Damon sighed. "He's locked tight shut in our cellar."

She turned her head back to look at him. She nodded confidently. "Good. I…make sure you don't let Elena go near him. No matter what. Please, Damon."

Damon smirked mischievously at her. She knitted her eyebrows in suspicion and said, "What is it? What are you up to?"

"Let's make a deal?" She groaned and rolled her eyes. "I'll protect damsel in distress Elena if I can be your escort."

"To what?" she scowled.

"To Founder's Day."

"Oh, well, no." she said simply. She pushed him off and he fell on the floor. Judging by how strong Damon really is, she knew that she had caught him by surprise. _HUMAN: 1, VAMPIRE: 0 Yes! I'm winning and he's oblivious to it, talk about dumb blonde. _She smiled sweetly down at him then stood up, her curls going to the other side of her shoulder. She turned around and said over her shoulder, "I'm a smart girl, Mr. Salvatore. I know all about you and Katherine so you can't fool me."

She went back upstairs and had no choice, but to get ready for the day. She wore a navy blue off the shoulder shirt and black jeans with black boots. She put her hair in a messy bun, knowing that it was already a goner to be able to be fixed. She grabbed her bag and traveled back down stairs. She went outside and took out her keys to her car. She went to the garage and saw her baby covered up. Anastasia smiled widely and threw the cover sheet off of it and said, "Mommy's home."

Her bar was a yellow bug. It was a rusty old thing, but it was still her baby. Her mother had given it to her and apparently it belonged to her mother long ago. She got inside her car and turned on the engine and listened to the sweet rumble of the car and nodded in appreciation because usually her car gave her problems and now he wasn't being a bitch today. Her car's name is Bobby so that she could call him Bobby the Bitch. She was giddy as she drove off to the boarding house.

Surprisingly it didn't take her that very long thanks to Google Maps…kind of. She hesitantly stepped out of her car and closed the door, glancing up at the mansion. She had been to the boarding house before, but she never went inside because she used their lake to swim in instead. Anastasia looked around and was very cautious of everything right now. She didn't bother to knock on the door as she went inside. She went down to the cellar and to the only lock cell door. She lifted herself on her toes as she raised herself to see inside.

Stefan looked up and gasped, "Anastasia." He shook his head sorrowfully. "You shouldn't be here, you have to go."

Anastasia raised an eyebrow at the bottle of blood on the floor across from him. "Being stubborn and not feeding, huh? Strange kind of vampire you are, Stefan." He looked down sorrowfully and she sighed. "Are you sorry?" she asked simply.

He furrowed his eyebrows in response and she gave him a "you really need me to elaborate" look. He nodded. "Yes, of course I am. It pains me everyday knowing that I can't…that I can't control this-myself. I'm a monster…"

"Do you love my sister?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

Anastasia smiled warmly at him. "Good. She needs someone like you in her life. Someone good and kind. I know what you have done and I believe that if you regret it then you can change. Just believe that you can…I know I may sound like a complete idiot, but I'm not, just ask your girlfriend."

Stefan gave a light laugh and relaxed more against the wall was sitting against. Anastasia sighed and said, "Well, I'm done for the day."

Stefan's head shot up. "Wait, that's it? That's you're big speech?"

She pouted. "Yeah, it is. Why?"

"I-I jus thought I would get more than that piece of-"

"Careful, Stefan, just because you're the love of Elena's young life, doesn't mean that I can't make your life miserable." She warned with a smile.

Stefan scoffed. "You sound just like my brother. I guess that's why he likes you…a lot."

"Pssh, as if! I don't want anything to do with your brother. I'm mad at him."

Stefan nodded in understanding. "Vicki?"

She nodded and said softly, "Yeah, Vicki. Matt told me what happened to her body, all the gory details of it. She was my best friend and Damon killed her."

Stefan shook his head. "No, he didn't." She knitted her eyebrows in confusion at him. "I did."

"You-you killed her?" She said in a soft voice of horror and shock. "Why? Why-how could you do something like that to Matt-Jeremy?!"

"She was hurting Elena and Jeremy," he told her. "I did what I had to protect them."

Anastasia shook her head and turned away from him. "I have to go," she mumbled.

"Wait!" Stefan called as she quickly walked away from him. _How could he? How could he do such a thing? Damon's reason I understood, but Stefan's choice was indeed chivalrous, but it was reckless and I know he did it without hesitation only for Elena. _Anastasia could see why Jeremy was pissed off at them and yet she could see why they did it. She didn't want her brother to go through something like that again.

She closed the door to the basement and walked down the hallways, her eyes catching every in sight. Anastasia was too distracted to notice that someone was watching her. "Um, hi there," a sandy haired man said.

She turned to him and said, "Hi, I'm Anastasia Gillbert."

"Alaric Saltzman," he replied, holding his hand out which she took and shook.

Anastasia smiled widely. "Are you Jenna's boyfriend?"

He had an embarrassed smile, not like he was ashamed though. "Uh, yeah."

"Nice to meet you, I'm the niece you really don't want to piss off,"

He chuckled. "I can see that."

"You've been warned," Anastasia whispered teasingly. "We'll I have to go back to my house. Overly protective family and all…"

"Right. I'm looking for Damon, have you seen him?" he asked.

Anastasia smirked. "You should try my house because I'm sure if you look over the couch, you'll see he got his ass kicked by yours truly."

Alaric raised his eyebrows in shock and amusement. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Me too." Damon said as he strolled in through the front door. Anastasia rolled her eyes and said, "Well, that is my cue to leave then."

Damon's voice halted her from leaving. "You know you should come with us."

She slowly turned to him and scoffed. "Why would I do that when I could go home and watch Grey's Anatomy instead and _not_ risk my life?"

"I think it's best if we leave her out of this," Alaric suggested which Damon ignored.

Damon sauntered closer to her as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, if you come, I'll be good."

"And if I don't?" she asked slightly worried if the answer he was going to give her.

He shrugged. "Who knows, I might just go crazy and snap the teacher's neck?"

She chuckled. "If you really wanted to do that, he would already be dead."

"He already has killed me," Alaric told her.

"See! Case in point," she smiled amusingly at him. "It seems you're losing your touch, Damon, he's still alive and can't die. The prefect friend for you."

"I don't have friends."

"Right, you have one night stands, my mistake," she said with fake sweetness. She turned to leave again when Damon stopped her saying, "Come on, it'll be fun."

She shook her head and turned to Alaric. "Why is it that I'm not surprised that killing people is considered one of his top ten things to do for fun?"

Alaric shrugged. "He's Damon."

She laughed. "He's pulling a Damon."

Alaric bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing. Damon glared at her and she patted him on the shoulder. "Calm down and stow away your angry eyes, Damon. It was only a joke; let's not pull a Stefan now. I'll go with you."

She turned and they followed her as they walked to Damon's car. She opened the passenger door and pulled the seat back. She gestured with her hands for Alaric to go in. Alaric shook his head and scoffed. "Uh ah, nope. No way. You sit in the back."

"The back is probably stuffy." She glanced at Damon and then scowled at Alaric, whispering, "And besides, Damon has probably fucked some sluty girl in the backseat…and the driver's seat too."

Alaric chuckled and then out of nowhere, Damon picked Anastasia up in his arms and threw her unceremoniously in the backseat as she squealed. Damon shook his head sternly with disapproval, "Children go in the backseat of the car while the adults sit in the front."

Alaric smirked as they both got in the car and Anastasia glared at the back of their heads. She sat up and slumped against the leather seat in the back. A devious thought came to mind causing her to smile mischievously. _Fine, if they both insist that I am a child then I guess I should start acting like one. _She lifted her foot to kick Damon's seat when he whirled around in his seat and pointed a threatening finger at her, warning her, "I swear to God if you kick my chair or Alaric's, I will stop this car, push you out of it, and leave your ass on the road."

She put her foot down. She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Fine. Whatever."

* * *

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7," she whispered.

Damon turned around to her and asked with frustration, "Why the hell are you counting?"

They stopped to look at her as they were walking up the driveway of some house. The moon barely lit the darkness around them and she was freaking cold, but ignored it. She shrugged. "Just counting the things I'd rather be doing right now. You lied to me, telling me that this was going to be fun."

"Well, I'm a liar," Damon said.

"8, 9, 11," she said loudly, emphasizing on each number.

"You skipped '10', dumb ass." Damon told her.

"Because this is so boring to where that I had to skip '10' because it was the most fun thing to do and I didn't want to get angry because I couldn't do that right now."

"What's 10?" Damon asked curiously.

She laughed and walked forward and then she patted his back. "Yeah right, like I'm going to tell you. Yeah, ok!"

She shook her head and knocked on the door as Damon said, "I may or may not be able to get in."

"Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?" Alaric asked curiously.

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a grey area. You kind of gotta play it by ear." Damon answered.

"Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?" Alaric said solemnly.

"You mean, you just brought me along for my company?" Damon gasped dramatically.

"No, that's why I brought Annie here." Alaric replied simply.

Anastasia whirled around and smacked Alaric's arm, scolding him, "No! Don't call me that. Only Jer, Elena, Jenna get to call me that."

"And Matt and Caroline and Bonnie-" Alaric said before he was interrupted by Anastasia.

"Jeez, okay I get it. God, just don't call me that." She put her hand on his arm, her face turning into one of fake sadness and concern. "We're not there yet, Ricky. I'm sorry, but…I-I just can't be drinking buddies with you. You have to move on."

"You're so weird," Damon dazed as he twisted the doorknob and then broke it. _How rude, I'm going to make him pay for that doorknob._

"You're one to talk Mr. Desperate Man-Whore, who can't keep his dick in his goddamn pants." Anastasia said.

"He screwed my wife," Alaric jumped in saying.

Anastasia gasped dramatically and then shook her head in fake disappointment. "Damon, Damon, Damon…you should be ashamed of your dick."

"Quite proud of it actually," he replied as they cautiously went inside.

They glanced around and Alaric pointed out, "Doesn't look like anyone's home."

Damon wiggled his boot inside and then said, "Yeah. I'm good. No permanent residence apparently."

They started to walk around the house, inspecting it for uncharted dangers. Anastasia suddenly looked to Damon and knitted her eyebrows in curiously. _I bet he's really good at playing hide and seek...maybe we could play it naked. Wait, what? _Anastasia shook her head, mentally scolding herself for thinking dirty about Damon. Her eyes suddenly caught his nice ass in his pants and she blushed. She immediately turned a corner and came into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and froze at the sight of blood bags with the letters: MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL.

"Uh, guys. Huston, I think we have a problem," she said.

A wild vampire appears and shoves Alaric into the wall, growling and snarling at him. They struggled as the vampire bared his fangs and strained his neck to try and bite Alaric, who was barely trying to keep them away from him. Damon came out form behind her and she jumped. When the hell did he get there? And how long had he been there? As he casually walked over to them just when Alaric stabbed the vampire in the stomach with some sort of thing around his fingers that she probably guessed was injected with vervain because the vampire fall backwards and started to choke while holding his stomach, she muttered to herself about Damon, "Creepy jackass."

"Boys, boys, that's enough," Damon teased as he moved in between them. "I know you."

The vampire stood up. "Damon?"

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb?"

"Yes, sir." Henry's eyes went to Alaric then focused on her for a moment then went back to Damon. "What are you doing here?"

They went to the kitchen for "drinks", Henry's eyes would occasionally go to her. "So how do you know John Gillbert?" he asked as he poured a glass of blood.

Damon, Alaric, and Anastasia sat at the table. Her phone kept on vibrating to the point where she looked at the time and noticed that it was past 8:15.

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?" Damon answered.

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out." Henry said as he handed Damon the glass of blood, looking at her again. He smiled softly at her. _Is he hitting on me?_

Damon and Alaric seemed to both notice this, but they both ignored it. Alaric asked, "Helping you out how?"

"Adapting. It's a whole new world." The urge to sing that song was very, very strong suddenly. Anastasia had to bite her tongue to keep from singing the rest of that song. _Later… when I'm alone._ "Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place." Henry as he went to the fridge and grabbed another blood bag.

Her phone rang out loudly singing, "HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME! MY LONNIELESS IS KILLING ME AND I MUST CONFESS I STILL BELIEVE, STILL BELIEVE!" Her eyes widened and she searched through her bag for her phone as he kept on playing, "WHEN I'M NOT WITH YOU I LOSE MY MIND!" Anastasia stood up and threw the contents of her bag onto the table as they all stared at her. "GIVE ME A SIGGGHHH! HIT ME-"

She quickly answered her phone saying, "Hey, wait. Let me go somewhere alone first."

She went outside, the cold wrapping itself around her and she said, "Ok, I'm good."

"_Why didn't you answer me when I called the first time?"_

Shit. "I'm sorry. I was doing something very important. I didn't know that it was you calling until it was already too late."

He sighed through the phone. _"I was worried that something happened to you. I was worried that-"_

"No, not here. I may be outside, but they can still hear me. I need to see you."

"_I know. I need to see you too. But, it's too dangerous right now. We're being watched."_

Her eyes widened and she glanced around. "If I'm being watched then what about my family? You promised me."

"_I know. I plan to keep that promise to you, but right now…"_

"I haven't had sex in two years," she blurted out softly.

He laughed through the phone and she scolded, "It's not funny! I can't stop thinking about it, even the slightest touch or thought turns me on."

"_I'm sorry for laughing. Well, at least now I know that you still love me."_ He said and then continued after a moment of silence, _"All I can think about is you, right now. Your body and the way it moves whether underneath or on top of me."_ She blushed uncontrollably and her body started to heat up and fast. _"The way you moan when I kiss you on your neck. The way your breasts bounce and how quickly your nipples hardened when I-"_

"'Let's not kill anyone tonight'" Damon mimicked. "Your words not mine. Just pointing that out."

"Gotta go! BYE!" she said quickly and hung up. She whirled around to them as they walked past her to the car. Damon handed her bag to her and then smirked seductively at her. She quickly grabbed her bag from and went inside of the car, avoiding his lustful yet amused gaze.

They drove in silence until Alaric laughed and put rubbed his face with his hands like he was exhausted. "I gotta stop this. I can't-I can't keep searching for her."

"Well, yeah because you're with my Aunt Jenna. Damn it, Ricky, I already warned you!" She scolded.

Damon shushed her and said, "Really? After two years? That's actually moderately healthy."

"What are you going on? 146?"

"Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point." Damon said.

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and was about to ask why when she figured it out. Katherine. She remembered the bitch telling her about these two brothers whom she had wrapped around her finger. Anastasia then told her to shut up because she didn't want to hear the tragic ending the love triangle she always kept secret and safe.

"I'm through with Isobel. I spent a long time searching for her. Wondering when at one point when did life with me become so…boring? Why was I not good enough with her?" He shook his head in defeat. "I'm done with my wife. She left me for something better. I shouldn't stay locked with the past and just move forward with the future."

After that, they drove back in silence. Damon dropped Alaric off at his apartment and forced her to sit in the front with him. They went back to the boarding house and then Anastasia sniffed her shirt and scowled. "Hey, can I take a shower in your bathroom?"

Damon shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Just as they went inside of the house, she went upstairs as Damon said, "End of the hallway on the left and second door to the right."

She went upstairs and easily found the door. She slightly gasped at how big the room was. It had a modern elegance to it. There was a large and wide wooden bed with bed posts and a headboard under a fancy yet modern elegant rug that you could tell was old near the balcony doors, a plasma screen TV hung on the wooden walls beneath a very nig fireplace, a couple of chests around the room along with a desk. A high stack of various books next to one side of the bed that was where Damon probably slept on. The lights were turned on and she noticed a closed off balcony and wondered what the room would look like with light streaming in. She looked around his closet for some extra clothes and found grey sweat pants and a black V-neck. She threw them on the bed and went to the bathroom which was connected to the bedroom. She shook her head, not surprised that there was no door. _He probably wants to wake up and see the girl he just fucked, in the shower, wet and dumb. What a perv._

She pealed off her clothes and they landed in a pile on the cold black tiled floor. She turned the shower on and sighed as warm water came through the shower head onto her face and chest. She turned around and let the water wet her entire body and then ran her fingers through her now wet long hair. She turned back around to face the wall and grabbed some body wash. She squirted the liquid that smelled very nice into the palm of her hand. She smelled it again and smiled. _What a girl._

Anastasia rubbed her hands together and not long did the liquid turn into soap. She wiped it all over her body even down under, but she did that quickly knowing her sexual frustration level was going crazy for anyone right now. She washed her hair and just stood under the water, she wished that her life was indeed normal. Yes, that's what she's always wanted…but if that were to happen she would have no doubt that she would actually miss this life a little. It was nice knowing something that most people did not.

She turned off the shower and just stood there for a while. Stuck in her own thoughts about how life would've been if she never knew. Someone cleared their throat and Anastasia whirled around. Damon's back was turned and he had a towel in his hand, he was standing just outside of the bathroom near the roaring fireplace. She flushed and attempted to cover herself with her hands as she squealed, "Damon!"

"I'm not looking," he said.

She groaned and went to him. She grabbed the towel from his hand and quickly wrapped it around herself. He turned around just as she was finished. She glared at him. "What the hell Damon?! You don't see me waltzing in on you-butt naked do you?!"

"Would you though?"

"Would I what?"

"Like to see me butt naked?" He asked softly as he came closer to her. Their bodies barely touching though for some deceiving reason hers was aching to touch his. He leaned down. "Just imagine it. You come inside the bathroom, needing to tell me something very important, you see my prefect ass and I turn around. You blush very hard as you see my big dick, but don't attempt to turn around. You're already wet as I walk, wet, towards you. You say you don't want it, but then your shaky hands touch my chest and you go crazy. The heat is too much for you to withstand anymore."

He doesn't smile down at her, only looks her in the eyes as she clutches the falling towel to her body. He continues, saying softly, his voice filled with promise and lust, "We crash our lips together. The front of your body getting wet from mine as we hold each other, no space between us. You can feel it though, against your thigh as we fall onto my bed. You moan loudly as I kiss that unbearable pleasure filled spot on your neck just below your jaw. My hand rips your jeans down your legs and my hand," he suddenly put his hand underneath her towel and on her sex. She moans softly. "Well, my hand goes to your special place and starts to move around," his hand followed his movements and in order to keep balance, her hands went to his shoulders, the white fluffy towel falling from her body and to the ground. "like that. I insert two fingers inside of you as I kiss your mouth opened mouth. God, you're so wet right now."

Damon's lips crash onto hers and she moaned uncontrollably as his hand sped up. The guilt was gone and only lust stayed inside of her. She wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, never breaking contact with his cool lips.

Anastasia bolted up in bed, a coat of sweat covering her entire body. She glanced around frantically, wondering where the hell she is. She remembered that she was in Damon's bedroom. She looked down at her attire and wondered if it was real. She was wearing the night clothes she had picked out from last night

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Damon said from beside her, wearing no shirt and only pajama pants as he was propped up on his elbow and inside of the sheets, next to her on the bed.

She jumped away from him in fear and said, "Did we, um…"

"Have an amazing night of nonstop sexual intercourse," Dramatic pause. "No we did not…yet."

"Then why do I remember something else?"

He smirked at her and she said angrily, "You asshole! I can't believe you did that!"

She smacked him on the chest which didn't bother him. He shrugged and got out of bed. He sauntered over to the bathroom and said, "You'll get over it. You liked it so don't bother lying to me about how you really felt about it."

She blushed and looked down. _What the hell is he doing to me? Damn it, stop blushing, you fool!_

Damon's voice brought her head back up when he teased, "I'm going to be taking a shower now." His hand went to his pants and then started to untie them. "So I'm going to be butt naked when that happens, I suggest you-"

She shot out of the bed, keeping her head down saying, "No need to tell me twice, Mr. Perv."

Damon laughed while she grumbled, "Damn vampires and their mindfucks."

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Well I do hope you guys liked this chapter. Longest and smutty-ness chapter so far. I'm really trying to hurry up the plot line of the episodes from the show because I have ideas for the future. Keep tuning in for more, I'll try to update more often, but I do have a life…hahaha, just kidding. My stories are my number one priority. But I do have other stories that I need to update so…REVIEW GUYS! **

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time my readers… **


	6. Fucking Vampires

**A/N: SORRY for the overdo update you guys. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. So here is the next installment of this crazy story. Hope you all like it. Kind of long chapter just for you guys. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Tell everyone about this story if you want.**

**Anastasia's Founder's Day Dress is now on my profile, but just in case you guys can get an idea, it's Christine Daae's "Think Of Me" from the movie…I just really love that dress, its so beautiful.**

* * *

Anastasia walked inside of her bedroom, the house quite and empty. She sighed and then jumped when she saw them there, standing in her room looking at her pictures.

"Jesus fucking Christ," she shouted. "What the hell, Isobel?"

Isobel gave her an amused smile at her. "Nice to see you too, Anna."

"Aren't you supposed to be half way across the fucking world or something? I mean how the hell did you even get inside of my house?" Anastasia questioned suspiciously. Katherine had introduced them to each other and Anastasia had never liked the woman since and when she found out that she was Elena's mother and Alaric's wife…let's just say that she hit Isobel across the face for Elena.

"I'm advising you to watch your language, young lady," Isobel warned.

Anastasia rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. _The nerve of this woman…telling me what to do, bitch please. _"Who are you 'my mother'?"

Isobel gave her a sly smile and then turned her back on her. Anastasia eyes widened. _No, no, please God no… _"No, don't smile." Anastasia pointed a threatening finger at her. "You're not- I didn't hear any of this. I'm not listening."

"I'm your mother, Anna," Isobel said.

Anastasia shook her head and then shouted, "What the hell, man?! I just told you that I didn't hear any of this! I don't know about you, but if someone says something like that to me then I don't fucking tell them. God!"

Isobel chuckled and then turned around, "Let me tell you how this works because clearly you're confused. I was pregnant with two babies, both girls. One comes earlier than the other which is you. I am still pregnant with your sister for two and a half months later after you come out. So I'm in labor and you must know the rest. I leave the both of you there."

Anastasia glared at her. "So if you really are my mother then you know that I was sick when I born. My heart- I had a heart condition back then…you left me to die!"

"I left you with a doctor. Your father's-"

"That man is not my father. My mother is Miranda and my father is Grayson. Those are _my _parents; you and John mean _nothing_ to me." She hissed angrily.

"You know I was going to play this the easy way," Isobel sighed. "But I guess that I have to do it the hard way."

Anastasia knitted her eyebrows in confusion then suddenly she was being thrown down the stairs and to the wall onto the wooden floor in front of the door. Anastasia groaned and turned on her back and saw that Isobel was standing over her. "You just threw your daughter down the stairs into the wall, you fuckin' psychopath!"

Isobel towered over her and said with a stony bitchy face. "I want the device and you're going to get it from Damon and give it to me."

"Or..."

"Or I'll kill everyone you care about starting with your Aunt Jenna then your brother and then your sister."

"You're not going to kill Elena." Anastasia mused.

"Why's that?" Isobel questioned, clearly intrigued.

"Oh, no, I'm not telling you. As Kat would say, 'it's my leverage'"

Isobel shook her head amusingly. "You're so much like Katherine than you realize."

Before Anastasia could ponder more about it, Isobel vamp sped out of there. _I really should've stayed the morning with Damon._ Anastasia closed her eyes in relief and then the front door opened to reveal Elena, Stefan, and Damon come through the door. She looked at them upside down and said, "Fucking vampires."

Elena gasped and kneeled down beside. Stefan did the same and tried to help me, but when I winced they gently put me down. Elena moved my hair out my face and asked worriedly, "Who did this to you?"

"Our mother, Isobel," Anastasia said softly.

"How? How are we…? Stefan?" Elena asked confused.

"I came too early. You remember my heart condition?" Anastasia said.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, mom and dad were always so protective when you were around. So you came too early and what? She just left you?"

"Yuppers. I told her that she wasn't my mother- huge mistake by the way so don't tell her that, and she threw me down the stairs." She replied simply.

"What did she want," Stefan urged.

"Oh, you know the usual. She wants the device and she wants me to get it from Damon to give it to her or she'll kill everyone that I care about starting with Jenna. Like the said, 'The usual'."

Damon came forward and lifted her up in his arms and she winced as Damon sped upstairs to her room, closing the door, and then put her on the bed. His hands were gentle as they felt around her body for injuries. She hissed in pain as he touched her side near her hip. Damon furrowed his eyebrows and lifted up her shirt, well, his shirt…she was still in his clothes. Damon inspected it and said, "You're bruised pretty badly."

"Great," Anastasia groaned. "People are going to think that I'm being abused."

Damon gave a light chuckle and then went to her bathroom. She heard drawers being opened and shuffled. The faucet turned on and Anastasia strained her head to see what the bastard was doing now. She was still very mad at him for giving her a mind fuck. "What are you doing in there, Damon?" He ignored her of course which made her pursed her lips and say, "If you don't answer me, I'm going to tell people that you are the one abusing me."

Damon came by her side and said, "Go ahead, I'll just kill."

"If you wanted me dead, I would be. Besides it's not your M.O. or you're ritual."

Damon laughed and sat by her on the bed. "I think someone has been watching too much of Criminal Minds."

She sat up, pushing away her body's protest of pains telling her to lay her ass back down. "No, you can't bad mouth about my fandoms. Alright…besides," she shrugged, "They have really hot guys on there. Like Derek Morgan and Spencer."

Damon smirked at her. "You like scrawny guys, I'm surprised."

She propped herself on her elbow. "I have weird taste in men and- wait! How did you know that one of them was scrawny, huh?!"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It may have come across my channels every so often. So what is my 'ritual'?"

"Well, from my observations about you. You have three comfort zones: the bar, the club, and the woods." Damon leaned in, his eyebrows raised in surprise as she continued, "Those are the places where you feel most comfortable to scour for your prey which are innocent maidens or sultry whores. Then you seduce by either being charming, a bad boy, or you make them come to you. Then you take them into a secluded area, but only the special once get to go to your bedroom because they are the ones that get to your play thing. You fuck em' then kill em'."

Damon smiled charmingly at her and leaned over to kiss her. She turned her head the other way with wide eyes and said, "What are you doing?"

"I _was _going to kiss you before you moved your head away," he chuckled against her neck.

"No," she said then turned her head to him. "You still have feelings for Katherine…and you screwed my mom so yeah."

"Ok, in my defense I didn't even know you or that you was your mom," Damon said as he brought his head up and looked at her.

"Yeah, well I don't really give a rat's ass because I have a boyfriend who I am very much in love with now. I'm sorry if I led you on to think that there could've been something between us, but there can't be because you're a vampire and I'm a human."

"Oh, now that's a bunch of bullshit!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Ok, fine. I was pulling your balls, but can you blame me. I just want to be with my boyfriend who will be here in a few months."

Damon quickly kissed her and cupped her face. She couldn't help, but kiss him back. She moaned softly and then pushed him off saying, "What the fuck? I JUST told you 'no' and you did it anyways."

"Sorry," he said softly after gazing at her for a moment. His eyes were intense as they looked over her. He was still hovering over her body with her hands planted on his chest. They were both breathing heavily, one of them was because of anger and the other was because of heat.

"Stop it," she scolded.

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me that way." She squirmed. "It's creepy and weird."

She pushed him off of her and stood up in rage. She immediately softly cried in pain, "Ah!"

She would've fallen to the ground if it had not been for Damon's arms around her, holding her up. "You idiot…you're too weak to walk."

"Fine," she grumbled and said, "But you can't and I mean absolutely can't touch me until I say otherwise, got it?"

He nodded in fake sternness and carried her to the now filled up clawfoot pearl white tub. She dipped her inside of there as she protested, "Your clothes, Damon."

"What about them?"

"They're going to get all wet."

He shrugged. "I'll get new ones."

He put her inside of the tub and sat down beside it as she hissed at the very hot water. She gave him a look and raised her eyebrows. "Why do I have to sit in tub full of freaking hot water?"

"Because it'll heal your bruises," Damon said as a matter-of-factly.

She froze. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

She furrowed her eyebrows and laid back. Damon sat against the side of the tub in front of her so that she could see him better. "So, why are you being so nice to me, Damon?"

He scoffed, but didn't answer or look at her so she continued, "You're different when we're alone. You're…human."

He gave a bitter chuckle and turned his head to her. "The last time someone told me that I have humanity, I killed the next person I saw."

"You don't scare me, jackass."

Damon smirked at her then his lips turned into a straight line and his face became impassive. All of the sudden he speeds over to her, putting his vampire face on and got in her face, their noses barely touching. Anastasia didn't know why the fuck she wasn't scared of him because every time her boyfriend would turn into a vampire, she couldn't look at him for a while for some odd reason which she concluded was because of the bad memory of how she found out.

She remembered it all too well. Anastasia had been walking down the street back to her hotel after just getting back from a date. She stopped walking she heard whimpers and cries…and snarls? She foolishly walked towards the sounds and turned the corner of the alley way. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw him with his head in the crook of some girl's neck. She put her hand over her mouth as he turned his head towards her and dropped the girl that was in his arms to the ground. Her dead body landed with a hard thump and she jumped at it because it was so careless and inhuman of him.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes as she saw the blood smeared all over his mouth and fangs. The blood dripped down his chin as he looked at her. When he tried to walk over to her, she backed away in fear and started to run down the streets and back to her hotel room as fast as she could.

Anastasia came back to the present and her hand hesitantly touched the veins under his eyes. She didn't know what had exactly come over her as she leaned up and put her legs under her buttocks, sitting on them. She put her hand on his cheek and she knew that she was probably confusing him with her actions, but she just had to do it in order to make a point. She leaned over and softly kissed the veins under his right eye. She could feel him tense against her. She pulled back and looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "You don't scare me, Damon Salvatore."

She stood up; suddenly the pain was gone just as Damon said as it would be. She stepped out of the tub and grabbed a red towel wrapping it around her body. Anastasia went to her bedroom and closed the door. She sighed and realized just how intense it had been with Damon_. God, he is so intense that it scares me…do I like it? No, its creepy…yes, yes, I think I like it. NO, stop it; you have a boyfriend, who you love. _A sudden little voice came inside of her head, _**if you love him then why can't you look at him when he's in his true nature and touch him like you touched Damon?**_

_Ah, inner conflicts shut the hell up._

_**Get your shit together. One or the other, you can't have both.**_

_Why not? One for 3 and a half days and the other for the other half of the week. It's a win-win._

_**No, you can't. It's wrong.**_

_Oh, for fucksake. You're the proper and uptight part of me so shut up._

_**How would you feel if he did that to you, huh? It's not right. One or the other!**_

_Don't you yell at me. You can glare and judge, but don't yell or shout at me, you uptight bitch._

_**At least, I'm not a vindictive bitch.**_

_I'm not a bitch. I'm an asshole._

_**Stop playing with them.**_

_I'M NOT PLAYING WITH THEM!_

_**Yes, you are. How do you explain what just happened in the bath, huh?**_

_I can't explain it. I love my boyfriend and his…err, other nature._

_**Yeah, ok! Look, just…just don't do ANYTHING with Damon until he comes back.**_

_FFFiiinnneee. Whatever, see you laters, inner conflicts._

Anastasia shook her head at her silliness. She always did have a weird imagination ever since she was a little girl, always having imaginary friends with weird names like Silas and Esther. She never told anyone about them because they made her promise not to. She had never seen them after the age of nine when her parents gave her some weird pills because she was having frightening nightmares that scared the shit out of her.

Anastasia shook her head again and started to peel off her wet clothes.

* * *

Anastasia wanted to give Bonnie a pat on the back or clap or something for showing Damon up about how strong she truly was. She actually felt kind of scared of Bonnie right then and there because of her powers. Yeah, so apparently Bonnie is now a very powerful witch. She was impressed with her. She had powered up over her time away. Isobel took Jeremy and that pissed off Anastasia more than how she almost killed Matty today. Luckily, Elena and Stefan were there to help, but then her brother was taken when they were distracted. Isobel gave her message telling her that she basically had to hurry her ass up and get the damn device of she'll actually start killing people. Stefan had his arms crossed over his chest, looking grim and brooding…

Anastasia suddenly turned to Stefan. "Who let you out and why?!"

Stefan smiled at her. "You're just barely asking why I am out, right now."

They all gave her a 'are you serious' look and she scowled at them. "What?! So I'm a little slow, so what, ok?"

"Elena let me out and…helped me get better." Stefan answered.

"So you're not crazy anymore?" Anastasia asked bluntly.

"Annie!" Elena scolded loudly.

"What? I need to know for your safety, dearest little sister."

Elena rolled her eyes and Stefan chuckled. "I'm ok. I've got it under control."

"Pinky swear?" She said and held out her pinky.

Stefan shook his head in amusement and they hooked pinkies. "Yes, I pinky swear."

"Good," she nodded.

Damon threw the book on the seat and mused at Bonnie, "Great parlor trick."

"We're doing this, Damon and we're gonna do it my way," Elena said sternly. "Now give me the device"

Damon didn't seem convinced so Anastasia stepped in. "It's my brother, Damon. Little brother. Surely you must know what older siblings would do for their annoying younger ones. We're wasting time, please Damon. Trust me."

Damon eyed her for a moment as they all looked at him, their eyes pleading yet hesitant. Damon came closer and she stiffened, remembering what had happened earlier in the bath. His gaze was intense and conflicted…and the genuine trust he had for her was apparent in his face. Damon gently grabbed her hand and put the compass in her hand. He closed her hand and held it tightly with his hands. She suddenly felt so small compared to his form. His hands were either larger than hers or her hands were just really small. Damon seemed to always tower over everyone else and it was a little intimidating for Anastasia to be next to.

"Thank you," Anastasia said and she noticed that in the corner of her eye that Stefan was looking quizzically at their joined hands and then at his brother.

"Don't make me regret it, Anna," He said then leaned against the wooden pillar near the stairs in the library.

Bonnie set her grimore, candles, and the compass on the table. Anastasia sighed and Elena turned her head towards her, a stern look on her face which made Anastasia roll her eyes at. Damon then started to hum and Elena gave him the same look which he too rolled his eyes at. _We're such awesome rebels. _

The compass started to float in the air as the lights went out and the only light in the room were the candles and fireplace. Just when things looked like they were going to get crazy as the flames roared, everything went back to normal. Anastasia pouted when Bonnie said, "Done."

"Wait, that's it!" Anastasia exclaimed. Bonnie nodded. "Well, I'm sorely disappointed in your witchy juju, Bon."

"Great. Now what?" Damon commented with sarcasm.

Elena took the device and said, "Now we give it to Isobel."

Anastasia moved to walk out of the room when Stefan's voice stopped her, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Off to bed then to Wonderland," she answered.

Elena looked confused. "Wait, you're not coming with us." Anastasia shook her head. "Why not?"

Anastasia groaned. "Because if I see our mommy dearest again, then I can't promise that I won't drive a stake through her heart. I'm very pissed off at what she did to both Jeremy and Matt. I'm a liability to the mission. Sorry, folks," she lazily saluted them; "It's been a real slick."

She said over her shoulder, "You know what, I'm just gonna stay here the night. Too lazy to go home."

She kind of stomped upstairs, but that was because she was too tired which she suspected had something to do with the fact that her freaking mother threw her down the stairs. She went to Damon's bedroom because let's be honest, he had the most comfortable bed she had ever slept on and it was so comfy and cozy when inside of the sheets. She took her black boot off and slipped off her red leather jacket, putting them in a nice and folded pile on a chair…sue her, so she was a bit of a neat freak. She jumped onto the bed and smiled into the pillow as she snuggled closer.

* * *

"I'll be home soon, alright," Elena said.

"_Yeah."_ Jeremy sighed through the phone before he hung up. Relief washed through Elena's body and she put her phone back in her pocket as she faced Isobel and her minions.

Isobel glanced around. "Where's Anna? I don't see her anywhere."

"She doesn't want to see you. In fact, she wants nothing to do with you, Isobel," Elena said.

Isobel gave a secretive smile. "That's a shame, I really liked her. She's so much like Katherine."

"She's nothing like Katherine," Elena snapped.

"Yes, she is. After all they are cut from the same cloth." Isobel mused. "I really am surprised that she didn't come and give the device to me herself."

"She hates you and can you blame her? You push her down the stairs, you hurt Jeremy and Matt, and not to mention to threaten everyone she cares about. If I were her, I would hate you too, but now I'm starting to." Elena replied.

Isobel tilted her head to the side a little and said, "I met her through Katherine. Anna was the life of the party. Very happy and full of life. She wanted to party and live a little just like Katherine. So if I were you Elena I would watch your back because your sister and Katherine are as thick as thieves and someday that will come and bite you back in the ass."

"You were never going to hurt him," Elena realized.

"No," Isobel with fake sympathy then she turned cold. "I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

Elena looked at her incredulously. Isobel's lips twitched a little. "But you took a risk with Damon." Elena wondered curiously. "How did you know that he was going to give it to my sister?"

"Cause he's in love with her." Isobel answered. Elena and Stefan's eyes flickered to Damon, whose jaw hardened as he looked down. Right then, the both of them knew that what she was saying was true…Damon Salvatore was in love with Anastasia Gillbert.

Isobel held her hand out for the device and Elena handed the device to Isobel saying, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact. I now see why Annie didn't want me to know you." Elena replied.

"Good-bye, Elena." Isobel said though her voice held the coldness of a hurt mother inside of it…but Elena never realized that. "As long as the Salvatores are in your lives, you're both doomed. It turns out that I was wrong about Anna after all because Katherine was smart. She got out." Elena slightly rolled her eyes at Isobel. Isobel smiled cruelly. "But we all know that you two aren't Katherine."

Isobel and her minions left. Elena exhaled as Stefan came towards her, embracing her. Elena closed her eyes as she hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She now knew the real reason why her sister didn't want to come…she didn't want to get hurt by their birth mother, not emotionally at least. Her sister was smart…she had put up high walls against their mother so that no one could get through them, high walls where no one could climb or smash, and walls high enough to where they touched space themselves.

Elena opened her eyes to look at Damon, but found that he was gone. Elena wanted to tell her sister that Damon was in love with her because if she knew her big sister, it was that she was oblivious when it came to how others felt about.

It was too early to tell if her sister felt the same way about Damon, but from what Elena has seen…her sister was getting there…very slowly.

* * *

"You know what you have to do, John," Isobel said.

"I got it." John responded. "I won't fail." He opened the packet and slipped on his ring.

"You better not. Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead and I want to add two more to that list." Isobel said.

"Let me guess…"

"Stefan and Damon. I don't want this life for either of them even if Anna fits into it."

"Well, it was always apart of the plan. Consider them gone, but you and I both know that Anastasia is going to be a very big problem because of what she knows."

"I know, but after all of this is over and done with, we're going to get her off vervain and make her forget. Same goes for Elena…they're our daughters, John. We owe them that…"

"I know. We promised to give them their best chance in life especially Anastasia. We already lost her once before and we can't lose her again."

They hung up, both thinking about their once heartless daughter.

* * *

Anastasia drooled on the pillow underneath her and she shook her head when she woke up, wiping the drool off her mouth with the back of her hand. She groggily lifted her head to see that she was laying on her front though she couldn't move. She saw that she saw wearing her boyshorts and a blue off the shoulder sweater. She looked down and saw an arm draped tightly around her waist. Her vision was blurry because of the very bright sunlight that beamed in through the room; she squinted her eyes at the hand and widened her eyes when she saw the ring which had a _**"D"**_ in the middle of the blue stone. Her eyes went to something draping across the chair and it was white and-

"Jesus fucking Christ!" she shouted as she attempted to jump off the bed, but fell hard on her ass on the cold wooden floors. She scrambled away from the ugly thing. Damon sat up, his eyes clearly tired and he had the most gorgeous wake up look. _What an ass…seriously! Here I am with dried drool on the corners of my mouth and messed up hair while he just wakes up beautiful looking like he's king or a god or something. It's really fucked up, I must say. _Damon groaned and looked over at her as he was propped up on his elbow. "What's wrong…come back to…back to bed."

She pointed an angry finger at the thing in the corner. "What in the hell is that thing, Damon?"

Damon looked to where she was pointing and said as he smirked sleepily, "Well, it's your Founder's Day dress for the float thingy. I picked it out just for you, Anna Banana."

"You ass! That thing is disgusting. It's fluffy and white and just plain disgusting. Why can't it be in black?"

"Are you mourning or something?"

"I will be once I go out in that dress because of all the people I'm going to kill because they're laughing at my dress." Anastasia responded. "I'm not one for fluffy bright colored corset dresses. I'm more of a sexy dark colored short or knee length and tight dress kind of girl, Damon."

"Well, that's tough because you're going to wear that dress because it'll be the only one that you can find right now."

_Motherfucker. _"I'm going to kill you first, Damon."

Damon roared with laughter and fell against the bed. "If you need any help with those corset strings of the dress then be sure to give me a call. I know how much of a bitch they can be."

She glared at Damon. "Why?! Why?! Why do you want me to die, Damon?!"

"Stop being so dramatic and put on the damn dress because…we're already late." Damon replied.

Anastasia jumped onto her feet and said, "Come on, help me with the dress."

Damon laughed and sat back on his elbows. She went to the dress and picked it up by her two fingers and held it away from her as if it was an insect as her face scrunched up in disgust. Damon stood up and ever since Anastasia had been sleeping in his bed, he decided that it would be best if he put on pajama pants so he did in order not to scare her and have her running for the hills.

Damon walked over to her and the dress and put it against her body. She pretended that it was burning her skin and jumped away from it exclaiming dramatically, "It burns! It burns my eternal soul!"

"It's immortal, dumbass," Damon mused.

She shrugged. "Well, it still was funny."

Damon shook his head then said, "Take off you clothes."

"Jeez, Mr. Perv, give me some freaking space."

Damon rolled his eyes and threw the dress at her then walked out of the room.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Yup, I'm ending this chapter here… I was going to make it longer, but I was like no because I know I didn't update for a long while and you can blame that on my other stories. It's just that people are really liking them so much that I'm like 'ok I better give em' what they want'. SO my advice to REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE this story to speed things up. **

**Well, I know you guys aren't confused about the whole Isobel thing being their mom and at first I wasn't even going to go there, but then as I wrote her…it kind of made sense to both Isobel's and Anastasia's character. Ugh! I can't wait for Katherine to make an appearance in the next chapter because it's going to be big and you all WILL hate me for all the things I'm going to do in the next chapter, but I'm sorry and yet not sorry.**

**I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. So Anastasia and Damon getting hot and close together. I know that maybe Damon being in love with her is a little too fast, but Damon's TECHNICALLY not in love with her yet…they're both getting there though Damon is going to get there A LOT faster because Anastasia is such a little shit. Her guy is coming soon and I'm trying to speed things up because I REALLY want him here too just to be a little jackass.**

**I REALLY hope you all know that this story is weird and so is Anastasia so don't judge and just laugh that you're not her...although i'm pretty sure that she'd punch you across the face if you did and she cached you doing it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time, see you all on the flip side…**


	7. Founder's Day

_I want to peel my skin off then my muscles then shoot some vamp blood inside of me and once I've healed…I'll do it all over again because I would rather do that to myself than wear this fucking dress._

She gazed down at herself as she sat down on the chair in front of the make up table set in one of the guest rooms for her. Damon had a freaking gay stylist come in and dress her up. He wanted her to be the most beautiful girl there since she was past Miss Mystic Queen of Mystic Falls. _He wanted and I quote, "I want you to go up there and show everyone that you are __**the**__ Queen, not a Queen like the rest of them. And I'll be up there too as your King." _She laughed out loud at him, but it silently made her blush. She saw that the dress was big, but Rocco, a gay stylist with spiked jet black hair and eyeliner, had told her that it was fluffy because she was sitting down. He curled her air and did her make up, but when she tried to see herself in the mirror, he wouldn't allow it.

"No," he scolded as he slapped her hand. Rocco was indeed Latino and you could tell because of his accent…and also the fact that he told her that, but that wasn't the point. "Uh, uh, princess. Not until I'm done with my masterpiece."

"Masterpiece," she chuckled. "Is that what I am to you? I thought that we were friends or had at least had become friends."

"We are, but right now…you, you are my canvas. So let me paint on you with my brush or I'll kick the living shit out of you."

She laughed and let him to his "magic" on her. He kept pinning these diamonds sun shaped pins in her curly long hair and then he stuck in earrings in her ears that resembled the pins. They weren't that long, but dangled against her neck; she felt the pokey ends of the small diamond sun shaped and then the tiny oval pearl at the bottom.

Rocco gazed at her in wonder then he shook his head and smiled proudly at his work. "Voila! I am done!"

She stood up, the dress swishing from side to side as she walked over to the long mirror. She couldn't freaking breathe in this dress because of how tight it was around her upper body. It definitely pushed her breasts up and she said as she looked down, "Oh, when did those get there?"

Rocco laughed and crossed his arms over his broad and big muscled chest. He had diamond stud earrings in his earlobes, but they went well with him. He had a strong jaw, square yet firm with a butt chin. He had these coal-like eyes that were so black that it scared her to look at them. She wondered if he was a vampire…she would ask him of this later and how the hell did he know Damon. She wondered if he was Damon's personal stylist like you know for his everyday outfits. An image popped into her head of Damon twirling around in his all in black outfit like a girl and Rocco studied him with his hand on his chin intently.

She looked up and into her reflection. She gasped and then her fingertips grazed the sparkles in her hair. Her dress was white and off the shoulders. Her shoulders were bare and so were her arms, the only material on them were puffs just below the shoulders. The dress was long and fluffy and had on the bottom of the dress with sun shaped shapes on there that were golden. In the back of the dress, some of the veil of the material of the dress was scrunched up into beautiful small ruffles all the way to larger ones. The sunlight as if coming out of a fairy tale had shined on her, the sun shaped diamonds in her hair and on her dress sparkled brightly making her glow.

"Wow…I look-"

"Beautiful," Rocco finished, smiling proudly. "I must admit even I'm surprised by how you turned out."

"What's that supposed to mean," she scowled.

"Well, I just thought when I looked at you with your wild hair that you would be a lost cause or something." He held his hands up in defense. "Damon's words, not mine. You do look like the Queen though."

She sighed. "Well, I need to go the town square and get on my float. It's for the past winners of the pageant. I'm on the top."

"Who did you take as your escort?"

She smiled. "Mason Lockwood."

"Oh, is he cute?"

"Hot, very hot. We had a thing back then, but it ended when Jenna found out since I was still a minor."

"Damn…what a shame, sweet cheeks."

She nodded and walked to him. She went to hug him, but he jumped back saying, "What the hell is wrong with you, girl?! I worked so hard on you! MY blood and sweat went into your outfit and I'm not going to let you screw it up."

She rolled her eyes and then went downstairs and shouted, "Bye Rocco. Thanks a lot for the make over."

She picked up her dress as she traveled down the stairs and her phone rang under her skirts. She lifted up her layers of skirts and pulled it out from the strap on her thigh. She answered it as she went outside, "Hello?"

"_You look beautiful."_

"I see its 8:15 already, huh?"

He laughed and then said, _"I believe so."_

"How do you know what I'm wearing? Stalking me now?"

"_I always know where you are…I have many eyes."_

"That's still creepy yet romantic. I have something to tell you."

"_What is it?"_

"One that I love you and the other being a name…Isobel Flemming."

"_I love you too and not to sound like a complete ass, but that was two things." _He mused.

"I'm so glad I got that out there."

"_You've already told me that you loved me before."_

"No, I haven't. I never told you those three words before."

"_Yes, you have."_

"No I haven't." She urged more forcefully.

"_I have to go."_

"Wait!"

The bastard hung up on her and she pushed herself and the dress into the car. She angrily stuffed the shirt down and huffed. She drove behind the high school where the floats were being set up. It looked like something out of a period movie with the dresses for the women and war attire for the men. Anastasia parked near a tree and stepped out of her yellow bug. She smoothed out her dress and walked forward, inhaling and exhaling breaths. She avoided all eyes…every one was either glaring or staring at her.

In no time, she found her sister and the Salvatore brothers. Elena was decked out in 1800's period pieces of clothing and jewelry. With the curls, the hair, the jewelry, and the dress made it elegant…she couldn't help, but think of Katherine right then. Stefan matched with her as well, but Damon…he looked like something out of a fairy tale. A dark prince. He still wore his hair the same way which was a sexy bad boy look, but his outfit was something else entirely. He stood tall and well-muscled. He wore his suit in black of course. His jacket was pure black and so was his vest. He wore a crisp white buttoned down shirt with a white bowl tie at the collar. They all gazed at her, clearly astonished.

"Wow, you look amazing," Elena praised, smiling.

Damon suddenly grabbed her hand and twirled her around, her dress twirling with her. She felt like a ballerina, being twirled endlessly and gracefully around. Damon was showing her off to everyone and Anastasia didn't even know it. She stumbled as she giggled form the dizziness in her head. Damon held her to his side with his hand on her lower waist. Both of their young siblings looked quizzically at them.

"You look beautiful, Anna," Stefan agreed.

"Thank you Stefan," she replied politely then leaned against Damon's body.

"She is, after all, the fairest of them all," Damon commented, smiling charmingly at her.

She gazed at him for a moment, a soft smile on her face. She then turned to Elena and Stefan. "Now you two, look perfect for each other. Right, Damon?"

"Hmm," he hummed in response.

"I mean she looks _exactly_ like Katherine in that time period, I'm guessing," she questioned with a fake innocent smile on her face.

She wrenched herself away from Damon and stormed away and over to the school. Anastasia slammed the door opened and went inside of the school. She aimlessly walked down the empty hallway. She suddenly stopped walking and glanced around as she knitted her eyebrows in confusion. _Where am I? Why did I get upset with Damon…it doesn't make any sense…_ She shook her head and blinked away the sudden dizziness that came over her. Her vision started to blur and then her legs felt weak and numb. Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground on her knees with her hands to the cold floors of the hallway. Her throat was closing up and she took in shallow breaths. She fell on her side and felt like her insides were being squeezed tightly. She opened her mouth to scream for someone, but nothing came out…it was as if someone had stolen her voice. As her vision blurred even more, all she saw was a black silhouette figure at the end of the hallway in the doorway as they tilt their head to the side before she became unconscious.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" Damon exclaimed as Anastasia stepped onto the float cautiously.

She shrugged. "I was attacked."

She was acting like it was no fucking problem that she was attacked. Damon was in rage, but he knew that he had to keep his cool. His jaw hardened as he pulled her to the spot on the top of the float. They stood tall with her against his front and his hand on her hip. She truly did outshine everyone else which was why they glared at her. "Who attacked you? When? Where?"

"In the hall after I stormed away from you. I-I don't know who they are, but I was knocked out, Damon, and-and it felt like my insides were being squeezed," she said as he held her.

He could see the concern and fright in her eyes. He never liked it when she was scared of something, which was rarely. He tightened his hold her and promised confidently, "I won't let whoever they are hurt you. I promise that they will pay."

She smiled warmly at him, the frightened look on her beautiful face disappearing. She leaned up on her tippy toes since he towered over her small body. She lightly kissed his cool lips and he couldn't help, but kiss her back. He forced the inner beast inside of him to stay hidden because he didn't want to scare her away wit his roughness and urgency. She pulled away, both of their eyes still closed after basking in what had just happened between them

Damon gave a weak chuckled. "What was that for?"

They opened their eyes and stared into each other's eyes, both sets of eyes heated and longing for one another. She smiled gently at him. "For being you."

Damon genuinely smiled at her just as the float started to move forward and through the Town Square. Everyone cheered while Damon and Anastasia waved at them, both smiling. It was a bright sunny day in Mystic Falls so it was hot as well. Damon would steal glances at Anastasia. She was beautiful in the moment to where you could not take your eyes off of her. She sparkled and every constant was in her shadow. Anastasia looked at him and Damon noticed the sudden lust in her eyes for him. She smirked and kissed him on the cheek. Damon really wanted to do more than just kiss her though. His hands ached to rip off her gown and kiss every inch of her body like he had when he gave her that _lovely_ dream.

After the parade was over, Anastasia went home to go and change, against Damon's protests…that had been almost three hours ago. She wasn't answering her phone and he looked at the time and glared at the numbers which read 8:30. He knew that she was talking to that guy of hers. He really had been keeping in his anger and jealously under control. Ok, so what? He was jealous. Damon Salvatore is a very selfish man and always gets what he wants.

_I want Anastasia…she's different than the rest of them._

Damon had a gut feeling that she was something else. Whenever he touched her, there was this jolt inside of him that sprung back to life. Little did Damon know that it was his heart, skipping a beat at the skin to skin contact. Damon headed straight for the bar and ordered his usual drink and best friend. Bourbon.

"Jer. Jeremy, hey!" Damon heard Anastasia call.

"Don't."

"Please, just listen. I know what Elena did was wrong-"

"You can't say anything that will make this better because you did the same thing to Elena."

"But she forgave me."

"Yeah because you didn't take away her memories."

"I'm sorry-"

"Go to hell, Anna." With that Jeremy walked away. There was this pinch of irritation that started to bug Damon as he watched the siblings. He followed Jeremy outside, not that far behind.

When Damon was close enough, he mocked, "I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You dick."

"You do not talk to me like that. I'm not your sisters. In fact," Damon pulled Jeremy back by his arm, "and from now on, don't talk to your sisters that way, either."

"So, what, you're gonna kill just because I hurt Anastasia's feelings?"

"Cut her some slack."

"She lied to me. Erased my memories."

"No, I did; besides Anastasia had nothing to do with what had happened since she was still in a coma. Anyways, they were both protecting you."

"It wasn't either of their calls to make."

Jeremy turned to walk away, but Damon pulled him back with an iron grip on his upper arm. They glared at each other as Jeremy warned, "Let me go before I cause a scene."

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out." Damon threatened.

Stefan stepped in and demanded softly, "Let me go." Damon, after a split moment, let Jeremy go, but they still glared at each other. Jeremy and Damon stepped away from each other while Stefan asked, "You all right?"

"Yeah," Jeremy responded, a little breathlessly.

"What my brother is trying to say," this made Damon roll his eyes at his little brother's incisive need to make others see the good in him. "is don't blame Elena and Anastasia for this. Damon turned Vicki. I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sisters. I'm sorry that it happened. I wish that it hadn't."

"Shouldn't have made me forget." Jeremy walked away after that.

"Good cop, bad cop- I like it," Damon teased.

"What are you doing? Hmm?"

"He was being a punk." God, did Damon want to just…he wanted to do many things that were fucked up.

"Anastasia's relationship with her brother is none of your business. You stay out of it. That goes for Elena as well."

"Oh, there's only one do-gooder hero role available. Oh, my bad. I'm sorry," Damon mocked with fake politeness.

"Get over yourself. We both know that you're not doing this for the right reasons."

"See, there you go with the little jealously act again. Uh, wh-what are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me. Please." Damon said, his anger thickening each time his brother spoke.

"Well, see, Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return. "

"Right. Yeah," Damon mocked like he was really listening to him as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"And I know that that is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand how you wouldn't get it." With those last words, Stefan and his hero hair turned and walked away.

* * *

Damon had to find her before the fireworks started. That was when the tomb vampires attacked the founding families which just so happened to once of the families that Anastasia is in. _Yup, God hates me; he wants me to have complicated women for the rest of my eternal vampire life. _Damon's eyes caught Stefan and Elena in no time. He walked up to them and tried to attract attention to himself, already knowing that most of the tomb vampires knew who he and Stefan were. He grabbed Elena's hand like they were family. This alarmed the happy ever after couple, Stefan with his hateful eyes and Elena with her judgy eyes as she accused, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"15 words or less- tomb vampires are here. Founding families are the target." Stefan looked around for danger being the hero that he is. "Get her out of here."

"Wait. Wait. Where are you going?" Stefan asked urgently.

"Anastasia. That's more than 15 words, Stefan." Damon responded as he walked away. His eyes and ear searched frantically for her. _Little person. Little person. Brown curls and brown doe eyes._ Damon would repeat that sentence to himself over and over again.

"Damon?" a soft voice asked behind him.

Damon whirled around at Anastasia's voice. He felt a wave a sudden relief go through him. Damon didn't exactly know when he started to actually care for the eldest yet shortest Gillbert. Damon rushed casually over to her. He wwaass going to give her an earful, but after hearing her sigh angrily in frustration and dare he say, but irritation as well, he decided against it.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Damon. Just your normal little brother problems as usual." She responded, looking straight ahead at something.

He nodded and said, "Well, I know you're definitely lying to me. Come on I'll buy you a drink or we could just go somewhere far away from here."

"No." she said quickly. An alarmed look on her face. Damon knitted his eyebrows in confusion. Her face then went back to normal. She smiled at him saying, "I can't. Mrs. Lockwood wants me to help take apart those stupid floats. Sorry, I'll be fine though so don't worry about me."

Damon could honestly not tell whether or not that she was indeed lying to him. Anastasia turned away and walked away and into the crowd rather quickly. Damon went to go and follow her, his sixth sense that something was off kicking in. He was dumbfounded when he found that she was nowhere to be found. She had somehow disappeared yet again.

_Damn Gillberts…always getting themselves killed._ Damon had a bad feeling when he saw Jonathan Gillbert go into Grayson Gillbert's office. He glared at his back and went towards him. _Speak of the Devil's bitch…_

* * *

"Please, Bonnie!" Anastasia begged as her, Bonnie, and Elena stood outside the back door to Grayson Gillbert's office.

After a moment, Bonnie closed her eyes and started to mutter chants. Elena held her sister's hand tightly as they waited for Stefan to come out with Damon. The door burst opened with Stefan holding up Damon with their arms over each other's neck as they stumbled out, black smoke flowing out from the room. Elena went to Stefan's side as they both coughed non-stop. Anastasia ran to a crouching Damon and embraced him. Damon was a little shocked, but then he leaned into her arms around him. She walked Damon to his car, grabbing his car keys form his pocket. She intended to drive his car, but Damon objected and took his keys from her, his strength rebuilding a lot faster.

It was silent between the two as he drove her to her house. He could tell that she was worried and yet angry. Damon didn't blame her for her present feelings towards her "dad", who was trying to kill them him and his brother. Damon knew that the witch would've let him die if it had not been for Anastasia pleading with her for his life. A small smile formed onto his lips. _She does have feelings for me…_ They stopped the car and went to the front door.

She moved to go to the door when Damon's voice stopped her, "You know, I came into this town, wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I…I found myself wanted to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Anna, I don't do good. It's not in me."

"Maybe it is." She suggested softly, looking at him curiously.

"No. No, it's reserved for my brother, your sister, and-and you, and Bonnie, even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me."

She sighed lowly. "Why do you sound so surprised," she asked curiously.

"Because she did it for you, which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to…thank you for that." He said sincerely.

She gave him a soft smile. "You're welcome. I'm fine with just you, Damon…if I wanted I hero then I would've gone to Stefan or Matt instead."

Damon had intended to only kiss her on the cheek as thanks. He wanted to show her that he could be a gentleman to her. Her eyes though…they were different than usual. So many emotions passing through them, but the emotion that kept on being brought up again was passion, the want- desire to be something else entirely. Damon felt her lips graze his cheek as he pulled away. He stopped pulling away when he looked into her brown doe eyes. He then, against his mental and sane protests, kissed her on the lips. It seemed innocent at first; sweet and soft. But then it became passionate as she grabbed onto the lapels of his leather jacket, pulling him closer to her. Her lips were dominant in a way that excited Damon.

She pulled away and exhaled a breath. "It's late. I better go inside…sweet dreams, Damon."

He nodded, not knowing what to do next. She went inside and closed the door, not looking back. Damon touched his lips and grazed the outline of where her lips once were on his.

_Wow._

* * *

She hid herself behind the wall as she peaked through the curtains, watching his car drive away. She then made her way upstairs and to Jeremy's room.

She opened the door and found him sitting on the bed. She had on a sympathetic expression on her face as she walked over to him.

"Annie, hey, what's going on?" he asked urgently.

"Anna's dead, Jer," she told him.

"What? No, she can't be dead," he pleaded.

She nodded and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "She is. She…John killed her in dad' office. I'm so sorry."

Before Jeremy could reply, she came closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder and bent down to his eye level. She then looked him in the eyes and said, "You're going to do exactly as I say."

"What are you-why the hell are trying to compel me, Annie?!" Jeremy widened his eyes in fear and shock.

Her hand flew to his neck and she started to choke him. She ripped off the vervain bracelet on his wrist and he saw it sizzle her skin, but she made it seem like it just a scratch. She had an impassive expression on her face as black and red spider veins crawled up to her eyes and they turned red, outlining her brown eyes, she gave him a fanged smile as her eyes dilated, "I'm not Anastasia. You're going to take Anna's blood and then swallow _all_ of Elena's pain killers then you will go to bed and sleep. The death of your beloved Anna motivated you to want to become a vampire. You wanted to die."

Jeremy blinked then shook his head, finding himself alone once again. He stood up, a weight on his shoulders of depression. He went to his joint bathroom with Elena and closed the door.

**TBC…**

* * *

**NOW THE FUN REALLY BEGINS! Next chapter we'll be pretty crazy so I hope you all can handle it because I think I might add two episodes in one chapter…I still don't know. So Katherine will make an appearance next chapter and so will Anastasia's doppelganger…yeah she is not as bad as Katherine. Her story will kind of get explained and there is a surprise for all you guys next chapter too.**

**Don't worry, dolls, Annie/Anna/Anastasia/Anna Banana will come back next chapter and you'll see what happened to her since she was never there on the float and it was someone who looked like her. PEOPLE (Damon) are going to get pissed off kind of. Confusion Level for the Scooby Gang: Lvl. 999,999,999,999,998**

**I'm so excited because we're getting closer to where we get to see our truly favorite characters, Katherine, Mason, werewolves, Rose, The Originals, I mean come on, who doesn't love these guys even though they're a pain in the ass. Am I forgetting some cause I feel like I am? I hoped you all noticed how serious Anastasia's doppelganger was instead of her crazy self. I had to make it seem like she was trying to be Anastasia and it kind of hurt when she said all those things to Damon and then they kissed and he thought that it was really her *sniff* *sniff*. Man, those feels though.**

* * *

**Anyways hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time, bitches…**


End file.
